


Vigilante is a Commander

by Jacky2924



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, And Clarke be a popular independent woman, BAMF Anya (The 100), BAMF Octavia, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, He a cool motherfucker, Nerd Lexa, Original Character(s), People be super power fighting vigilantes, Sassy Raven Reyes, Some of the guys i will kinda bash, except for lincoln
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacky2924/pseuds/Jacky2924
Summary: Ever since Lexa has transferred schools she was constantly being bullyed. She never look at herself as a real hero. Compared to the ones outside of New York City she can never match up. But one day when she received a strange necklace from her father. Her life may have just been flipped a full 180 before she finally realized what had just happened. And also she has a crush on a girl.





	1. Well then...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm new. First time writing and posting on... well anywhere. I find this Fandom really interesting and the characters a good base for a good story. This will be a slow paced story so... bear with me. If you like it please leave a kudos for me and also reviews are always good so put'em in the comments. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

 

**_Once Upon A Time. In A Far Off Galaxy._ **

**_… You see what I did there? HA! Damn that was good. Anyways, in a certain Earth where all our heroes are hidden in the shadows. The persona of vigilantes. They fight the darkness hidden within their ever growing society and outside threats to protect the people and family of Earth. Coming in many different forms, shape, and size. They all work together to make this Earth strive into a better future. Although we may have many other saviors. We will look into one particular hero with her own story to tell._ **

 

**_-_ **

 

Nerd. Geek. Outcast. Weak. They are all words spit at her for one reason. For domination, and to bully the least acceptable to their society. Lexa Woods has heard it all. With her messy brown hair braided into multiple braids, to her green eyes behind round, dorky glasses, she is the typical outcast.

 

In New York City, she is at the lowest of food chains at her high school. You would think that she was able to survive this long. At 17, she arrived at the School of Renewed Arts and Business as a transfer student. Having the chance of transferring out of LaGuardia to a more prestigious school, she would have a much better chance of success out in society and a great opportunity to make it out with fame and fortune.

 

“Get out the way, Loser!”

**_BAM_ **

And a slam into the locker she fell with the fading laughter of the group who pushed her.

“Serve you right nerd!”

And more laughter and giggles to come.

 

Lexa was never treated like that in her other schools. The fact that she has to deal with it now is just sad. After being dumped near the ghettos of Brooklyn she was picked up by a kind couple that emigrated from Norway. Both were struggling with money and the need for raising a child but they powered through.

 

When they saw Lexa, they just couldn't leave her alone. She was beautiful baby so they kindly adopted her. To give back to her foster parents, Lexa devoted herself to her studies so then she can be able to help her family and make them proud.

 

“OMG, such a runt am I right!” they laughed even louder.

Even if she has to deal with the constant teasing and bullying, she manages to get through.

 

Picking up her books and stood herself up she went to class. In English she sat down in the corner next to the windows and took out her textbook. She flipped to the page that the class left off yesterday. And suddenly got hit by a paper plane. Giggles erupted from the other side of the room.

 _I almost forgot about them,_ Lexa thought sarcastically.

 

Pushing up her round glasses she went back to reading the textbook. Her English teacher, Mr. Corno has entered the room and started filling out the attendance.

 

She then looked out the window and gazed at the bustling city of New York. The sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping with glee. This has been a lovely day so far and it has given back her optimism. Soon the class settled down to get ready to start class once the teacher finished checking them off.

 

In a seat next to her sat a girl wearing a leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans with combat boots. She had brown hair just like Lexa and seem like a very tough person. She also seems to have friends close to her but usually keeps to herself. A respectable person and Lexa approves. They don't usually speak to each other, but when they do, it's in a friendly manner. She is one of the people who didn't treat like she was useless. Her name might be -

 

“Octavia!”

 

Lexa continued reading her textbook. And in trotted a guy that walked towards Octavia.

“Why are you still sitting here? You know the guys are at the other side. Come sit with us.”

Octavia looked up. “Bellamy, these are assigned seats. Unlike you guys, I actually follow the rules.”

 

Bellamy gave an amused smile and leaned onto one of the desks and sat there. “Come on O. You can't seriously like being at the corner.” And he gave a little chuckle. “If you don't like it you can leave.” Octavia gruffed. “And FYI, I like being in the corner.”

 

“And do what? Hangout with the resident nerd?” spoke Bellamy.

 _Such originality._ Scoffed Lexa. It wasn't the first time she had heard that. “Uncool Bellamy, not even original about it too.” bit back Octavia.

 

_… I'm not sure to be offended or thankful for that comment. At least you understand._

 

“Yeah knock it off Bell, the poor girl has gone through enough.” a voice called out.

“Yeah Bell it's not like you” another said.

They walked over.

“Whatever man, it's true whether you like it or not.” said Bellamy.

Walking over was a tall guy with a bulky stature and a brunette girl with slightly tan skin. They then sat down with Octavia to continue their little conversation.

 

Lexa peak up to see the clock above the blackboard in the front. Ten minutes has passed when class started and the teacher has been ranting about how the usage of words create the definition of a clear story. He soon slows to a stop and ask the class to sit in the class to keep quiet while he goes to meet a supervisor.

 

Closing the textbook she glanced at the chatting group next to her and listened in. All while relaxing on her hand propped up on her desk. She finished all her homework, and already studied up on all her classes and maybe getting ahead too. So she closed her eyes to have a little rest. After all, everyone needs a break.

 

“You know why I don't want to go near you and the boys? It's because of the insensitive comments you make with Finn and Jasper.” growled someone.

_That sounds like Octavia. Who she talking to?_

“Their not _insensitive,_ so to speak. Just very accurate in facts.” said another voice.

_Belladick. Great. He's not only a dick, he's an ass too._

“Dang it man, O calm your tits. And Bell, that still counts if you don't acknowledge someone’s feelings. Are you trying to be an ass?"

_That other girl. It would be easier if I know their names._

“Raven, you can't say that. You do it all the time.” Bellamy responded.

“To you guys, yeah. And only to you guys because we are close, good friends.” Raven chided.

“Besides, y’all need guidance from me.”

“No we don't.” replied a person.

“Please Lincoln, if you guys never met me you will all be lost and crying for your _mommy and daddy.”_ said Raven as she mimics the speech of a baby.

“Shut up Raven whatever.” scoffed Bellamy. “Have you guys seen yesterday's news? The Horseman Truce was spotted fighting the Grango clan!”

“OH MY GOD, fucking shut up. No fucking way man” exclaimed Raven.

 

_Horseman Truce? The vigilante horseman Truce!?_

Having to live in NYC has its perks as it has put Lexa near the coolest, badass, heroes the world has ever seen. Since the arrival of the Horsemans, the crime rate has decreased by 24% in the city. They were able to take down evil corporations and big groups to create peace on the streets.

 

After their arrival, more vigilante heroes are discovered and help fight alongside the Horsemans and protect the city. They are basically heros that has popped out from the comic books and movies that everyone had thought of. The only difference is that the government and law officials don't acknowledge them nor do they appreciate their acts.

 

 _Man I wish to be as cool as them one day_. Lexa sighed as she opened her eyes. Mr. Corno returned the class went back to work. As Lexa was reading she wondered if she could ever become a hero.

 

-

 

After the bell rang, Lexa picked up her stuff and rushed out of room. She didn't want to get caught by any of the other students who will bully her again. As she rushed out, she spotted a young girl with blonde hair walking down the hallway and by GOD the most beautiful and prettiest thing she has ever seen. Her face is just gorgeous, and her eyes are the bluest of blue she has ever seen. Her hair is the color of a full bloom sunflower facing towards the sun.

 

She can feel the butterflies in her stomach and the fast beating of her heart, so fast it may just burst. What she don't know is that behind her, are two guys, Finn and Jasper, who planned on making Lexa a fool out of herself. So they snuck up behind her and Finn shoved her hard. And she fell on the ground. Lexa didn't even realize she was pushed until she was on the ground. Being so caught up with the girl, she failed to notice that she was made a fool as the people around her roared with laughter.

 

Though the few exceptions who didn't laugh were just bystanders or didn't know what happened or weren't there. Lexa could see on the side of her eye that Bellamy was chuckling and Finn with Jasper cracking up. Octavia was not amused, while Raven and Lincoln sighed and shook their heads.

 _That's it. I just made a fool of myself in front of the whole hallway to see. In front of that really pretty girl too._ Just as Lexa was standing up. An angelic voice spoke out to her.

“Hey, you okay there?”

The beautiful girl walked to her with a worried expression.

“Ayo Clarke, did you see that! That nerd fell on the floor what a fucking loser!” cackled Finn. And it made the other people laugh harder.

“Don't listen to him Clarke, I don't know why you are still hanging out with him.” said Octavia as she walked over. “You alright?”

Lexa, suddenly feels embarrassed. She scrambled to pick her things up and ran past the horde of laughing students.

 

-

 

School was over, the final bell rang and everyone left for today. It was a nice crisp autumn where the leaves fell and the wind was chilling. Students anticipated the weekend as today was a Friday. They left faster to go home or to hang with friends.

Lexa, for the most part, left quicker than usual as she quickly moved past the other students and ran towards the train station. Today she had to make a special delivery for her dad at a shop near a building close to central park. She has the address and receipt that has stated the package was paid for and is bought by them so to confirm it was legit.

 

After the train ride, Lexa has arrived to Trikru Metal Fining. How that name was established, no idea so Lexa walked to the front of the store and walked in. Upon entering, what was seen were shiny metallic ornaments and silverware all decorated around the store placed neatly and organized as one would see. It was magnificent sight to look at.

 

At the back there is a counter that separates the customer and the owner with metal pieces scattered about and tools used to make items. There was a door behind that leads to the worker's workshop but she wasn't sure. The door is then opened revealing a tall muscular man, twice the size of Lexa, and has a full grown beard.

 

He had shaggy brown hair and callused hands that shows the dedication in his work. On his chest is a name tag that states “Steven”.

“What can I help you with miss?” said Steven as he lean down to rest his arms onto the counter and staring face-to-face with Lexa.

“I'm here for the package that is for Gustus?” Lexa was very nervous standing in front of a tall man. Compared to her, he can easily tower over her and crush her with just an arm.

 

“Ah, Yes. You must be his daughter. Your father is a good friend of mine. The package is in the back.” the man gave a warm smile and ushered Lexa over to the counter. He went behind the door and came back with small brown box.

“Here's the box you asked for. Be careful with it. It is fragile.” Steven handed over the box to Lexa. “Come to me if you need anything. Make sure to deliver it to your dad!” “Don't worry sir. I will.” as Lexa took the box and left the store.

 

Once she left Steven went back inside to continue working. The phone rang on the desk and he took the call. “ _Is the package sent?”_ said the caller. “Yeah, Gustus’s daughter pick it up for him.” responded Steven as he tinker with his scraps of metal. “You don't have to worry if she is not going to accept it. There are other people you could give it to.” gruffed Steven. _“No, I trust Gustus. And as far I can tell, his daughter has the potential of being one. It's time for peace, not war.”_ Steven gave a small frown. “I hope you're right about this.” And continued on his work. _“I am right.”_ And the call ended. Sitting back on his chair, he sighed and looked down on his desk. He contemplated on why Gustus must want this to happen. “ _Osar kik raun.”_ he went to work.

 

-

 

Lexa came back home and stepped inside. It was a very small flat in an apartment building but it was enough to house three people. It took Lexa about half an hour to come home seeing that her school is located in the upper part of Manhattan while she lives in lower Manhattan.

 

Dropping off the box, Lexa sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. Flipping through the channels she landed on the news station. _“Yesterday we received news on sightings where people spotted one of our local vigilante, Truce the Horseman fighting with one of the toughest crime group the Grango clan.”  “That is true. One of the witnesses has taken a video showcasing the fight. We have one of the captains, Captain Morgan of the New York Police Department on to tell us about our local hero.” “Thank you, Cindy. So Captain Morgan, what do we know about the video taken from the witness?”_

 

**_RING~_ **

 

**_CLACK_ **

“Hello?” answered Lexa as she kept watching the interview.

_“Hi honey. Did you get back home with the package?”_

 

“Yes mom. You know I always remember to do things like that for you guys.” responded Lexa as she slumped back at the chair. As the news talked more about the incident the more Lexa listened in.

 _“What did the tape show you Captain?”_ asked the female newscaster _._

_“Well it showcased the fight and all with the Grangos and the vigilante. Although the vigilante was moving very fast , we didn't know where she was or where she was moving to.” said the officer._

 

_“Then the scene must have been a big mess right?”_

_“Yeah, it was. It was more bloody too. But we were lucky enough that the members have survived.”_

_“Oh no, how are they?”_

_“They were unconscious but we got some who woke up. We tried to get their testimonies but all of a sudden they started to go crazy and lashed out. They were savages.” he responded._

 

 _Oh damn that's bad._ And Lexa gave a grimace.

_I can't imagine what it's like to see that. It's blood curdling just thinking about it._

 

 _“Are you listening to me Lexa?”_  chided her mother. “Oh. Um- yeah so uhh, when will you be back?” asked Lexa. _“Well I'm almost home from the market so about 4:35. How was school?”_ Lexa inwardly cringed. “It's okay I guess.”

 

 _“You know Lexa. You don't have to keep going to that school. We can always transfer back to LaGuardia if you want.”_ sighed her mom. She never wanted her baby to get hurt.

 

“It's fine mom. I mean I want to stay! Being there could really help for when I am in college. I can help!” said Lexa. _“(sigh) Alright. But promise me if it gets bad you will tell us so we can transfer you.”_

“I promise mom.”

_“Ok. I love you.”_

“Love you too.”

_“Bye. See you at home.”_

“Yeah bye mom.”

And the called ended.

 

Lexa went back to the discussion and put down her phone on the coffee table. She took out her bottle of water and started to drink while listening to the news.

 

 _“How is it they are our heroes, Captain Morgan?”_ asked the male newscaster.

 _“Well Charles, they seem to have supernatural abilities and started catching criminals we have been trying to get cuffed. They have been stealing all our credit for getting the guys that we have had a hard time catching up.”_ stated Captain Morgan as he gave a hard frown on his face.

 

 _“So they're like Superheroes, right?”_ asked the other newscaster.

 _“To me, they're a nuisance.”_ grunted the Captain.

_Wow. Rude. At least be grateful._

_“But they did decreased the crime rate in the city by 24 percent.”_ responded Charles.

 _“Well no one asked them to. They should have let the NYPD do our jobs.”_ said the Captain.

 _“From what you have said. They are labeled as vigilantes, is that right?”_ asked Cindy.

 _“Yes.”_ responded Morgan.

_“Why?”_

_“Because if we don't, they can do harm to the citizens and our city.”_

_“But they have done us good. And to the city. Why label them as criminals?”_

_“We don't trust them. And we don't trust even more because they have unnatural powers. We can't risk it.”_

_“But-”_

_“Look.”_ interrupted Morgan.

Lexa leaned forward.

 _“We are gonna lock them up whether you like it or not. Because they are dangerous, and pose a threat to this city. They have broken the rules by getting criminals so they are not trusted. Either way, we must get them.”_ stated Morgan.

 

Before Lexa was about to hear the rest of the interview. The door opened revealing a woman carrying multiple bags of groceries. “Lexa honey, can you come help me with the bags? It's hard to open the door like this." Lexa shut the T.V. and went to help her mother Indra. For a dark skinned lady, it seem to shock people she is from Norway.

 

“Mom, don't stress yourself. It's bad enough that you also have to work tonight.” Lexa chided. Indra works at a small diner near Little Italy as a waitress. She works in the mornings and nights to help earn money to pay rent. Gustus was able to get a decent job at a organization. For what organization, he wasn't clear. But he gets paid enough to help support his family.

 

“Your Dad should be coming home now. He gave me a call that he might come back a bit early.” said Indra as she walked over to the kitchen counter. “He also wants to say that after dinner he wants to tell you something concerning the package you picked up today.”

 

“Sure mom, no problem. I thought that it was something like a new lamp or an candle holder.” Lexa placed down the bags and start to sort out the groceries with Indra.

 

“Please child. You also have that obsession too. I swear you are so alike with him.” chuckled Indra. After sorting out the ingredients, Indra started to cook. The smell of spices and fresh meat mingled with each other as they drifted around the room. The smell made Lexa’s mouth water and just the thought of eating her mother's meal just made her want to taste it even more.

 

Lexa went back to the couch and sat down. She was thinking about the interview with the NYPD. Intrigued, she began to process the information.

_Clearly there is something going on with the incident. It all just doesn't make sense._

 

 _When did the Grangos all lost their minds? Clearly the police don't like the Horsemans. But how the members went crazy, it's unnerving._ Sighing, Lexa slumped back on the couch and stared into space. She thought about today, about the beautiful girl she has met today and the conversation about the vigilante. It gave her mixed feelings, but she wouldn't worry about it that much.

 

“Lexa. Can you come and help me with dinner?” called out Indra. “Yeah, I got it mom.” sat up Lexa and she went over to the kitchen. It really was a nice day.

 

-

 

Later that day Gustus came back and the family started to set up the kitchen table. They sat down and started dinner. They were eating potato salad with dressing and a wonderfully cooked spaghetti and meatballs with a side of garlic bread. They chatted about the day. About what has changed or what stayed the same until Gustus asked Lexa, “So what happened at school?”

 

Lexa pause for a minute before she continued eating. Indra gave a frown but was still eating. Gustus, unhappy with the silent answer he asked, “There're still bullying you Lexa?” This time Lexa hesitantly answered “Maybe.” in a whisper. Her voice barely audible but her parents were able to hear her. Gustus gripped his fork and silently fumes as Indra tries to comfort him. Eventually he calms down and looked at Lexa. He was a big person, almost seeming like a bear. Grizzly but gentle.

 

“Why won't you let us transfer you?” asked Gustus. Lexa’s parents found out about the bullying after Lexa accidentally slipped out that she was slammed onto the locker and broke her wrist. They profusely tried to get Lexa out of the school but is reminded by Lexa that she needs to be at the school and how much it means to her to help the family. Even though they don't agree and that she doesn't have to go to the school to repay the couple, they still respect her decision and allowed her to stay.

 

“You know why I want to stay dad.” replied Lexa. “I know that, but I don't understand why you would put yourself in harm's way.” said Gustus. “You know how we feel about this and we don't like it.” Lexa understands completely on why they worry and is very happy to have her parents care about her. “I know dad. But it's only the beginning of the school year. It probably will stop later on. Trust me on this.”

 

“I don't like this.” grunted Gustus as he finishes his plate. “I know.” The family then finished up dinner and cleaned up. Gustus called up Lexa to the couch with Indra to show her what was in the box.

 

“Now Lexa, I want you to know that we are very proud of you and that we love you very much.”

“Okay.” Lexa quirks her eyebrow. Being skeptical she looks at the box then looks up at Gustus. Gustus opens the box and took out at what seems to be another box. It was a intricately designed, wooden box with a golden latch in the front that locks the box close. He unlocked the box and in it reveals a beautiful necklace with black gems and ruby stones.

 

The piece was also intricately designed in a similar fashion like the box. Carved from metal it looks like a round chip that is has surrounded a perfectly cut ruby. The ruby had some black gems around it and has a dark green tint inside it. It looks very tribal and most of all, it looked expensive.

 

“How much did you pay for this necklace?” asked Lexa as she gives a stern expression. “More than necessary. But-” Gustus cuts off Lexa as she wants to protest. “I want you to have it because I feel you have deserved it. You gave us so much in return and I want you to know that we cherish and care for you so much.” he said in a loving gaze. Indra smiled and rests her hand on Gustus’s arm. “We want you to recognize that you are special and no one can tell you otherwise.” Gustus continued.

 

“Thanks dad but, I don't see the point of going all the way to get me a necklace?”. They only smiled. “We want you to wear this to symbolize your greatest and to help you with your confidence.” said Indra. “We want you to become strong and to experience the wonders of life.”

 

“Most of all we want you be safe. And to protect yourself from danger.”

_Ok, this is getting very cliche._

Lexa gave a sheepish smile. “Dad. Really? You sound so sappy right now.” Gustus chuckled as he hands the necklace to Lexa.

“Well Lexa, that's just who I am.” Lexa takes the necklace. “And I hope you realize your true potential to this world.”

 

That night, Lexa went up her room to contemplate about today's events. The package, the news, the hallway, the necklace, the _girl._  Lexa snapped up and straightened out herself. That girl, Lexa swore she was like an angel. Like she was sent from the heavens to help the ones in need. Her baby blue eyes and her sunny blonde hair gave light to Lexa for the first time.

 

It also means that she has developed a crush.

 

Feeling her face heat up. Lexa buried her face into her hands and groaned. How the hell is she gonna face her at school on Monday? Lucky for her, she has two days to process these events and maybe. Just maybe, hope that everything will go back to normal. Not that it's a good thing.

 

Lexa flopped back on her bed, hands spread out on her sides as she stared up at her ceiling. On a Saturday, she might as well go to Central Park and walk around just for the heck of it. Maybe help space out her thoughts while at. Also maybe pay visit a friend of hers since she is near the neighborhood.

 

 _Yeah. That's good._ She whispered internally.

 

The necklace sat at the side of her desk as Lexa sat up. Picking up the accessory. Well the _expensive_ accessory, to be exact. She still don't understand the reason _why_ Gustus has to get an overly priced piece of metal just for her. But when she held up the object, she thought to herself of how much her parents have loved her and cared for her.

 

So she might see the whole, sappy reason of _why._ And it made her smile. What Gustus has told her resonated in her head as she thought about the necklace. Add that thought with today's agenda it ends up with Lexa having an headache.

 

 _Maybe I should go to bed and sleep it off._ Thought Lexa. Seeing that it was 10:30, she might as well go to sleep. Placing the necklace back on her desk, she prepares for bed and slipped into her jammies. Which consists of a tank top and boxer shorts.

 

Turning off the lights and laid down on her bed. Lexa looked back at the necklace and saw it glow even in the darkness of her room.

 

 _It really is beautiful._ Lexa thought as she drifted to sleep. Her final thoughts of today started to fade away as she sleeps.

 

_Tomorrow will be a good day._

  
As Lexa slept through the night. The necklace on her desk shimmered and flickered as it glowed a strange green and red light.


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Lexa will have a good time around Central Park and try and relax. But we know that won't happen any time soon as she now make a new friend and maybe something weird happening? Depends. It'll be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added another relationship tag to "Vigilante is a Commander". I was contemplating on whether or not Octavia and Raven would be together or have a separate love life. But it seems to be a good idea so they will be together.

Chapter 2

 

The sun shined through Lexa’s window as Lexa started to get up from her bed. It was sunny day and the light from the outside hurts her eyes. Saturday came as Lexa got up and went to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and take a quick shower, she switched clothes and let down her hair. She usually has her hair in her normal braids but today is an exception. She took her glasses and wondered if she really wanted to wear her necklace.

“Oh fuck it.” said Lexa as she put on the necklace. Not to seem arrogant but when Lexa saw herself in the mirror, she couldn't help think how _good_ she looks right now. Even with her dorky glasses, she feels that it kind of fits with her for some reason. It was weird.

Walking down the stairs, Lexa sees that Indra was up and cooking breakfast. “Morning honey.” says Indra. “Morning mom.” replied Lexa as she hugs her mom. Noticing the necklace around Lexa’s neck Indra smiles and asks “Are you wearing that necklace?”

Lexa inwardly chuckled.  “Yes mom. As you can see I am wear this overly expensive piece of metal dad got for me.” says Lexa as she sat on the dining table with her bacon and eggs.

Just then Gustus comes downstairs fully dressed for work at 9. He goes to kiss Indra at the cheeks and goes to do the same for his daughter. Until he also noticed the necklace around Lexa’s neck.

“Oh Lexa! You wore the necklace!” says Gustus as he hugs her. “You look so beautiful with it on.” Lexa sheeply laughs at him. “Yeah… I wore it.”

“I knew I made the right choice picking this for you. You look stunning!” said Gustus. “Hehe. Yup.” responded Lexa as she went back to her breakfast. She might be regretting putting on the necklace.

“Alright now mister. It's time for you to go to work and you don't want to miss the morning train.” cut in Indra as she steps in the conversation.

“Alright, well I'll be going then. See you later.” said Gustus as he walked to the door. “You too dad!” And so he left.

After finishing her breakfast Indra also has to leave for work so she left the house to Lexa. But before Indra left, Lexa informed her that she would be around Central Park for a walk in which Indra approves and left Lexa for her own devices.

Preparing to leave. Lexa grabbed her phone, wallet, and keys and head out.

 

-

 

At Central Park, Lexa walked around and took in the sights around her. Seeing that there are benches near her she sat down and bask in the sunlight shining through the trees. She closed her eyes and breath out.

Sometimes, she needs to relax and soak up the wonders of nature and energy from the trees. She needs to let go of tension either from school or just plainly the fact she always stress a lot. She needs peace and tranquility. No problems. No commotion. No disturbance.

“Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you!”

 _And relaxation destroyed._ Trying to ignore the commotion, she kept her eyes closed and attempted to block out the sounds but the commotion just keep getting louder.

“Come on sweetheart. It was just a tap on the booty no hard feelings.”

“It was more like sexual assault bitch. Just get away from me creep.”

“Hey bitch, don't you call me a creep. You should have stayed home because you're a fucking slut. Better yet, come with me to my crib and I'll _really_ show you what up.”

_What the fuck is this disgusting person trying to ruin my day?_

Lexa snapped her eyes open to see a grimy ass guy with dirty clothes and saggy pants that almost seems to fall of his waist. He was talking to a woman with dark complexion and blonde hair. She was a bit taller than the guy and looks like she was about to pummel him.

Lexa don't blame her. That guy was pissing off Lexa just by the way he looks and talks. The weird thing is that there was a whole crowd surrounding this commotion but no one is moving a inch to try and help or stop it. Instead, they were murmuring to each other and a group of teens had their phones out. And this fucking pissed Lexa even more.

For a person who had to take the brunt of bullying and had almost no one even preventing it to happen. She had to figure it out and deal with it herself.

She didn't want to be weak. Nor a person who won't help someone who needs the help that Lexa never got. So she got up readies herself and be brave.

Unbeknownst to her. She might get that help. Something that hid around her neck.

Pushing through the crowd she went near the two individuals and saw that the woman was still angry and the guy inching closer.

“You don't fucking touch people just because you can't get shit up your ass!” the woman angrily shouts. And before the guy was about respond. Lexa had a surge of confidence and commanded with her voice.

“ _What is going on here?”_ And with that, it surprised everyone in that area. Even Lexa herself. She was a completely different person. And she liked it.

She continued on through the crowd and stood near the women and looked around her to the crowd.

And they _still_ had their phones out. This _really_ bothered Lexa.

“I'll tell you what happened. This _guy_ thinks he can openly assault me in broad daylight and then continues to verbally slander me into going with his disgusting ass to his so called _crib_.” scowled the woman.

Lexa internally sighed addressed the crowd. “What are you all staring at?” the crowd said nothing. “Are you entertained? It seems like you have never heard of sexual assault before.” the crowd looks guilty. “I'll tell you what, we all leave and forget this ever happened.” said Lexa but the guy had other plans.

“What you talking about bitch, it ain't none of your business.” spat the guy.

Lexa narrowed her eyes and turned to the guy. She stated “I don't need trash talk from actual trash.” This got him riled up.

“Okay slut, if you wanted my dick so bad then come and get it. If you don't I'll come for your sweet ass pussy. Both of you’s.”

Both Lexa and the women cringed with disgust.

“What’s your name?” asked the woman. Lexa looked over.

“Lexa.” And extended her hand out. The woman took her hand and responded.

“Anya.” They both clasped each other's forearm and held it.

“What's the occasion?” asked Lexa.

And Anya responded. “Just think we might be good friends.” This made Lexa smile.

“You know how to fight?” asked Anya.

“Somewhat but not really.” said Lexa.

“Then you can get some experience off of this. Yeah?” said Anya.

“Well then. Shall we?” asked Lexa.

“Yup.” And they both turned to the asshole.

Meanwhile, the guy is pissed that he was insulted by girls and that they weren't paying attention to him, but smug and confident that he was about to get what he wants. Only problem is that the girls are now being best buds and he didn't like it.

“Hey! Don't you fucking ignore me slut! I'm talking to you!” He walked over to grab Lexa.

Lexa saw it. Anya saw it. Everyone saw it.

Just before the guy even _touched_ her. A mixture of black, green, and red flowed around her as Lexa shot out her fist and punched him so forcefully in his gut he went sprawling onto the ground whining.

As he was on the floor bawling his eyes out. The light disappeared and Lexa was having a mental crisis.

 _HOLY FUCKING SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK JUST FUCKING HAPPEN I MEAN I DID LIKE A - NKSKFBJSKNDKSJDBFJWIL_.

Her eyes wide in shock and she was stiff holding up her fist and wondering whether it was real or just her imagination. Everyone else was also surprised including Anya, but Anya was quick to think and went to pat Lexa’s back.

“Yo, that was awesome. When you said you know how to fight somewhat, you weren't lying.” And patted Lexa’s back hard.

This snapped Lexa out of her confusion.

“Uhhh… yeah. Of course, why would I lie about that?”

That punch wasn't a normal punch, it was a bit abnormal and quite frankly it seemed a bit supernatural. The crowd saw that it was the end of the show and most of them dispersed. Some quickly forgot the event ever happened. Others talked about it with their friends and companions. The teens with the phones, decided to do a very invasive interview.

“Woah, that was awesome. How'd you do it huh?” asked a boy as the group swarmed around Lexa and Anya. Shoving their phones to their faces.

“So what's it like being in that situation? Was it cool?” asks a girl. Anya snapped her eyes and glared and Lexa went from being uncomfortable to shocked. Seeing that the whole group was filled with naive, airheaded people Anya shot them down with a single question.

“Are you dumb?”

This got the kids silent.

“Cause if I remembered correctly, you guys were standing there doing nothing but record the whole thing on your phone.”

And this cause them to fidget.

“I bet if someone here gets raped, you would record the whole thing and sell it on ebay.”

And the whole group got uncomfortable.

“So let me ask. How is it fun? You tell me.” Anya turned and walked away.

Lexa who didn't want to intervene the conversation stepped up.

“Delete the recording and walk away. You are already violating a lot of rules just by having it on you.” though the owner of the phone didn't want to delete it. Another person in the group snatched it from him and erased it. “Thank you.” And Lexa walked away.

 

-

 

Seeing that Anya sat on a nearby bench, Lexa decided to join her and sat next to her. Anya seemed unhappy but gave a small smile when she noticed Lexa.

“You don't look like a person who would rage out in public.” Lexa said.

Anya gave a small chuckle. “Well we saw what happened. I find no reason why I wouldn't rage.”

“Well, Yeah. It was awesome.” Lexa laughed out.

“Fuck yeah it was.” they high-fived each other.

They sat silently together. Anya starts a conversation.

“Why are you out in the park?” Lexa shrugged. It was a beautiful day how _could_ she not go out?

“Eh. Donno. What about you?” Lexa asks.

Anya huffed. “Well I usually come out here to clear my head until it was ruined by some asshole.”

“Yeah, but at least we kicked his ass.” Lexa says.

“You mean _you_ kicked his ass.” And they both burst out laughing. They quiet down and Anya glanced over to Lexa who took off her glasses to rub her lenses.

Anya took in Lexa’s appearance. “You don't really know how to fight do you?” Lexa sheepishly smiles. “I mean I knock out that guy so that counts?”

“What was that anyway? It was like there were some sort of aura that flowed around you.”

“Must been your imagination.” Lexa quickly responded.

 _Yeah. Hopefully **o**_ ** _ur_ ** _imagination._ She thought as a single drop of sweat rolls down her neck.

“Hmm… Probably.” Anya said as she thought about what she had seen.

Lexa sighed out.

“But you also don't seem like a person who would step in to help others.” Lexa glanced at Anya. She look at her in curiosity and Lexa’s palms start to get clammy.

“I don't like bullies that's all.” Lexa nervously says. Anya doesn't buy it.

She sighs “I don't really like discussing these things.”

Understanding her discomfort, Anya backed down. “Well… if you wanna talk, I'm a friend who can listen.” Lexa smiled.

Noticing the intricate necklace around Lexa’s neck.

“What's that?” asked Anya as she points to her necklace. Feeling nervous, Lexa sheepishly fiddles with the chain.

“Oh this? My dad gave in to me.”

To Anya. It was a very suspicious piece of metal. It gave off a very alluring and powerful vibe.

But not wanting to cause trouble. Anya complemented it. “Cool, it's pretty nice.”

“Thanks.” And they sat back on the bench.

“So what we do now?” Anya asked.“What do _you_ want to do?” Lexa stood up with Anya following suit. “Well I just want to get out of here, that's first. You got a idea?” Anya asked as they head towards the park's exit. Lexa put her hand over her chin and hummed.

 

-

 

Arriving at a local bar, the pair went to the back and sat in the stools. They were at “Boat Load”, a fine establishment set up in the middle of Manhattan and also where Lexa’s colleague work at. Which is why she is allowed in. A girl behind the bar counter noticed Lexa when she came out of the back with glasses and drink assortments.

“Hey there Lexa! How are you?” the girl smiles as she put down the equipment and head over to her old friend.

“I'm good Luna. Thanks.” Lexa sheeply smiles back and rubs the back of her neck.

Anya however, seems to be at daze.

“So what brings you here to my great business?” as Luna points to the bar with very few people and the drinks behind her in shelves.

During the day there was not a lot of customers hanging out at the bar for most of them usually come at night. Which is why Luna has as much free time stocking up and hanging out in the pool table.

“Well it’s a beautiful day and it’s the weekend. I have nothing better to do so I came to see how you are doing.” explained Lexa. Meanwhile Anya is _still_ in daze and quite seemingly to slightly drool so Lexa elbowed her and snapped her out of it.

Luna glanced over to Anya as she cleared her throat and casually leaned herself on the counter with a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Who’s your friend Lexa?” ask Luna as she subtly eyes over Anya’s body. Seeing how the two have the _hots_ for each other. Lexa finds it a great idea to introduce each other.

“We met awhile ago at Central Park. So this is Anya. Luna.” Said Lexa as she directs them to each other. A beat passed and it seemed they were inside their own bubble, just staring at each other so Lexa clears her throat. Several times.

“Ehh-ehm,” Nothing.

“Eh-hem,” Still Nothing.

“ **EH-HEH-HEM** ,” Yep. Nope.

She then was thrown cough drops from Luna as she kept staring at Anya. Lexa looks at them both and sighed.

 _OK I give up._ Thought Lexa as she let her two friends eye fuck each other. _How long are they taking?_

“So what brings you to work in this bar?” Anya asks Luna. Luna blushes as she realized she has been staring at this beautiful women that Lexa brought in. “Oh, well this is actually a family business as my dad owns it. I come here to work with my dad when I'm not at college.” Luna says. Anya tilts her head, “College?” she asks.

“Yeah, I'm at my second year of my undergrad at NYU so I'm trying to get as much work time as I can.” Luna smiles.

“Well lucky for me I'm also at NYU. And for a pretty girl like you I thought you'd already be at her graduates.” Anya smoothly says.

Luna blushes as she realized Anya just flirted with her. Lexa, who is very amused by this interaction sits back and continued on watching Anya subtly flirt with Luna as she blushes even more. Clearly into each other.

Luna clears her throat and tries to straighten out non-existent crinkles on her bartending apron. “Hey Luna you alright there? Your face is red.” Lexa smugly says as she hands her friend the cough drops she got from her. Luna playfully glares at Lexa and takes the cough drops.

Lexa heard a loud slam of a door as a familiar figure enter the bar.

“ _WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BITCH?!”_ the newcomer yelled out and everyone in the bar is now staring at the person.

This snapped Anya and Luna away from their conversation as they now directed their attention to the newcomer and is kinda annoyed too.

This familiar figure turns out to be the guy at the park who was bothering Anya. And also the guy Lexa punched in the gut.

Lexa and Anya then narrowed their eyes as he continues to yell out.

“ _I WILL FUCKING BEAT YOU, YOU BITCH._ ”

He then noticed the girls (Well _girl_ as he was down with just Lexa’s overpowered punch) that beat him to a pulp and humiliated him in the public.

“Oh there you are. What do I find here?” sneered the guy as he stalked up to the girls. They glowered at him as he walked up and disgustingly at the same time pulling at his pants.

Luna who doesn't know what was going on but is also cringing at him as he came closer.

 _How the hell did he follow us? And how is he still able to stand?_ Thought Lexa. And as if Anya read her mind.

“Why are you in here.” Anya coldly states. Not ask. State.

Though he seems to salaciously eyes Luna making Anya more pissed at him and Luna really uneasy.

“Sir, I kindly ask you to leave because you are causing a commotion and is making my customers uncomfortable.” Luna agonizingly said.

“Well I can't sweet momma, so can I kindly ask you for your sweet pussy?” he says as he continued to eye Luna and most particularly her chest area as he leans towards her.

Anya stands between Luna and the pervert and in her most menacing voice she told him to back off.

“She asked you to leave so _leave_.”

Lexa, who hasn't said a word once he came in the bar, noticed that on his neck, there is a tattoo of what seems to be a rabid monkey with sharp teeth and red eyes. The tattoo that signify a member of the Grango clan.

“Alright _bitch_ , make me.” he taunted. Just when Anya was to raise her fist, Lexa stopped her and grabbed her by the arm.

“Hey, stop. Don't start anything. It's not worth it.” Lexa quietly tells her. “Well how about we call this self defense from a stalker?” Anya growled out. “It won't count if he keeps bothering us.”

Lexa glanced at him and saw that a group of men and women coming into the bar. They look similarly dressed as him and some are carrying baseball bats so they must also be part of the Grango Clan. Things are about to get ugly.

“Oh yeah you.” Lexa look at him. “You're the one that punched me. It was fucking weak but it still hurt a little though.” he sneered.

“You mean it hurt alot seeing that you were squirming on the ground crying.” Anya shot back. “Well at least I didn't admit it.” he said to Anya. “But you did.” Lexa chided in.

The group at the entrance is slowly moving towards them and some people are getting out. Noticing that Lexa has seen the group getting closer, he smirked. Anya who also saw the group stood straighter. Luna who has witnessed this whole conversation is getting nervous.

“Well if you don't mind, my friends heard of what happened and decided to have some fun. What do you think of bats and beatings?” the group behind him are now readying their bats and cracking knuckles.

Anya mumbled to Lexa. “You sure you can fight?” Lexa gave a grimace. “No. I don't think so.” Anya stepped up and straightened out her fists. “Then leave it to me.”

The guy signaled a person with a bat and he swung at Anya. She quickly catches his bat with her hands.

The whole group charged at her as she flipped the guy onto his back. A girl punches at Anya but she dodges it and knees her in the stomach.

One by one, she is slamming each of her opponents to the ground. Three people rushed towards her with their bats in the air. As they were about to swing, Anya grabbed one by his shirt and forced him to her front as he is hit by his comrade. She throws him at the second guy and grabbed the third guy, kicking at his scrotum.

They got up and charged at her again but Anya expected it. Her background as an ex-mixed martial artists gave her the skills she has now. But no one needs to know.

She rushed into her enemy’s personal space and grabbed his arm. She twisted it and pulled down while sweeping up his legs with her own making him do a flip and land on his face. She took another person's arm twisted it, but this time you could heard the crack as she dislocated his shoulder.

His screams filled the establishment drawing more of the Grango members towards Anya. Quickly, she kicks off the guy whom arm is dislocated and spun around kicking a guy in the face. The amount of force Anya put in made him crash into a another person.

A woman picked up a chair and smashed it onto Anya’s back and she screams out in pain. She then got kneed in the gut by another guy and stumbled back. In the corner of her eye she sees Luna take a empty glass bottle and smashes it onto the woman who hit her with the chair.

The women slumps and Anya regains her surroundings. She then successfully kicks out the guy who kneed her. Knocking out one of his teeth.

The guy who got knocked out by his friend got up and picked up a stray baseball bat. He ran over to Luna and swung.

**CRASH**

Anya crashes with Luna in her arms protecting her from the blow. Anya quickly got up and knocked the guy with a punch in the gut. He slumped to the ground and she pulled up Luna. “Get behind the counter and hide!” Anya said to Luna. “But what about you?” as Luna gripped at Anya’s arms. “I got this.” Anya sternly says and rushes back into the fight.

Lexa watched on fascinated yet scared with Anya’s skill as she dominates the battlefield with her really impressive fighting skills as Anya pummels each of her opponent.

_Remind me to never get on her bad side._

While Anya is occupied with most of the Grango members, some went to attack Lexa. Telling Luna to call the police, and she is faced with a person. He was more burly than the rest of the members as he tries to grab at Lexa.

Away from the combat, was the pervert standing smug as he smirked and tugged at his pants.

Lexa was lucky as she jumped away from the guy's reach and scrambled behind a pool table.

 _What do I do, What do I do?_  Lexa thought as her heart beat fast and her palms sweaty.

_OK Lexa think! What the fuck do I do?_

She suddenly remembered the time at Central Park.

_Oh shit! That thing at the park. How the fuck do I do it again?_

But she is running out of options. At the pool table there was the pool balls and pool cues next to her. Grabbing the pool balls she started chucking them at them.

 _Fuck it. I have nothing left to lose!_ As she kept throwing at the burly guy and other members. Seeing to have hit him several times, he is getting annoyed. More so as Lexa threw one at his head and hit him. So he let out a growl and is stomping towards her.

Lexa who is now scared out of her wits running out of pool balls to throw, she is getting desperate. She took a pool cue and smack it at a nearby opponent ready to hit her. She hit him in the face and he fell to the ground. He was bald and a face tattoo that covers half of his head with the Grango insignia that make him more like a bum then a menacing gangster.

Just then she got hit in the face and slammed to the ground. The pain on her face hurt as it felt like a slap full of needles piercing in her cheek. Then she got kicked in the stomach and on impact made the wind knocked out of her lungs. She gasps and shakily got up with a hand on her stomach then stumbled away.

Her glasses dropped on the ground when Lexa scrambled to get away from her opponent. When she tries to find her glasses, all she sees in front of her is a fuzzy picture.

Searching the floor for her glasses she spotted her glasses sitting a few feet away from her and the drink counter. Noticing the glasses, the guy who was not engaged in the fight smirked and walk over to her glasses.

Realization dawned on Lexa as she vaguely see him raise his foot above the glasses and then press down on it with a quick crunch.

Angry, she got up and ran at him but got knocked to the ground by the bald bum. Looking up, the asshole was now chuckling at her and to the right where Anya is still fighting a horde of people. She is now handling more than six members at a time as she puts them down while the others are recklessly trying to hit at her.

A bigger and more chubbier guy rush at Anya as he roared at her while his arms are swinging around like a windmill. Once close enough, she grabbed him at the scruff of his shirt and the back of his pants. With all her might, she threw him at the still laughing asshole.

Amazingly enough, Lexa thought he was lifted off the ground by an inch as he flies towards the still chuckling bum and crash both of them to the floor. The chubby guy passed out with the bum trapped under him as he tries to escape out under.

Kneeing the bald gangster in the balls, Lexa got up and ran to where she had spotted her glasses.

“FUCK, _what the_ **_fuck_ **! God damn it! Come on!” shout out Lexa. Her glasses now sport a huge crack in her lenses.

Nervous. Scared. Frustrated. Pissed. And barely able to see. Lexa pocketed her broken glasses and moves away the unconscious guy on the floor.

She glanced over to Anya and sees that she is getting overwhelmed. Some was able to grab at her arm and now she is trying to fight out of their grasps. Lexa is now drenched with sweat and her adrenaline is slowly fading and is replaced with anxiousness.

She saw the burly man now charging at her fast. Knowing that he is too close for her to get out of the way so she braced for impact.

Feeling like she is about to die she gave a final prayer to herself.

_PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SAVE ME!_

Suddenly Lexa’s necklace pulsated and filled the bar with colors of black, red and green flared out and into a shockwave, knocking everyone in the bar to their backs leaving only Lexa with her eyes squeezed shut and her arms up covering her face.

Lexa slowly opens her eyes and lowers her arms. She sees herself covered in what seems to be flames that is black, green and red. It faded away and Lexa looks up around the bar and saw the damage she has done.

  
“Oh Shit.”


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I updated this and will very soon update the rest of the chapters. This only had a little tweaks here and there. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

 

Lexa blinked as her eyes focused on the sprawled out people on the floor. Her mouth gaping as she took in her surroundings. It was a total mess as she sees tables, chairs glasses shattered and lying bodies is spread over the floor. She is completely drenched in sweat and if this doesn't make her nervous then there is nothing you can say.

Confused as ever she looks around and spotted Anya groaning between two of the Grango clan members who got knocked out from the shockwave. Rushing towards her Lexa stepped between the bodies of groaning delinquents and pulled Anya up in a sitting position.

With her hand on her head she grunted out “What the fuck just happened?” Lexa helped Anya on her feet and lead her to sit on a stool. Looking back at the gangsters she could see the asshole who brought all those members still stuck under the chubby man who passed out on top.

“I don't know Anya, I thought I was gonna die once they run me over.” Anya still groaning and woozy after that shockwave she look around the bar. “Where’s Luna?” as she looks and searches for her.

Just then Luna burst out from the back door and rushes towards them. “Oh My God Anya!” And jumped to Anya, embracing her in a tight gripped. Anya catches Luna and silently hissed as she slowly return the hug.

Sirens and police lights are now moving towards the front. “Bummer. They missed the fun.” Anya dryly says with Luna in her arms and looks at Lexa.

“I told Luna to call the cops while you were busy.” Lexa explained. Movement was noticed in Anya’s peripheral vision. Some of the members got up and for some reason, the asshole was able to move the dead weight of a person off of him. Some who got up faster glanced at Anya and busted their ass out of the establishments. Some looked nervous and is looking for a way out.

“Fucking shit. **What the hell**! I didn't get you guys to fucking lose, I want my damn fucking bitches!” He screamed out. “But dude, that bitch is a monster and the other one is damn alien. That wasn't what we came for!” one of the guys nervously responded.

“I DON'T FUCKING CARE! At least get the one with the big ass.” As he motioned at Luna. Anya narrowed her eyes as she pulled Luna closer and Lexa went into a protective stance.

“Fuck off! You tried once and you failed. Do you really want to get beat again?” responded Lexa. This has got to stop. Not because she is tired as fuck but also this has become really petty of him.

“Oh _HELL_ _NO_ , I am not letting this fucker near anyone of us. It's either they disappear or they can visit the hospital!” growled Anya. The rest of the group shifts side to side while giving nervous glances to each other.

One of them dropped their bat. “Yo fuck this I'm outta here!” And dashes out. Soon one by one the gang members drop their weapons and quickly left the establishment.

Bewildered, the bastard faced the girls. “This ain't over goddammit! Not over!” he scowled as he pointed a finger at them. Stomping out, with his pants being loose he trips on it and hit the ground. Anya, who are really tired of his shit, huffed in annoyance.

He quickly left embarrassed and pulls up his pants. “Not. Over.” he repeat again and is finally out the door.

For some reason the police decided to arrive just five minutes after the members left and bombarded Anya with questions as her hand is being wrapped up by Luna.

“So what exactly happened?” asked a male officer.

“For the last time, they follow me and my friend into the bar and decided to try and beat us up. How many times are you going ask the same question?” an exasperated Anya responded to the clueless officer.

“But it seems like you hit them first.” replied the officer who looks at Anya suspiciously.

Lexa who is sitting a few feet away from Anya is sitting next to the officer’s partner who is female and is also looking over to their conversation.

“Is your friend always this rowdy?” asked the female officer.

“Is your partner always this clueless?” responded Lexa.

“Probably, but I don't see how your friend seems to be so angry all the time.” replied the officer. Talking with an officer got Lexa to sweat up a storm again. What is she doing! This is very much going to get her it trouble! What if it is on her transcript? Either way she is screwed.

The interview now seems to have escalated with the officer shouting at Anya for being uncooperative and Anya calmly telling him to stop shouting.

“Alright, I think we had enough information to get the man who harassed you guys.” she stood and extended a hand to Lexa.

“Officer Blake.” Lexa looks up to her and slowly took her hand. They shook hand and she left with her really angry partner. Lexa walked over to Anya who now have Luna to calm down Anya.

“God I swear, this guy is as stupid as his repetitive questions.” And slams her fist on the counter only to have her hiss in pain and Luna scolding her.

“What is wrong with you?! You’re injured! Why the hell would you hurt yourself even more?!” scolded Luna.

“Goddammit, that shit hurt!” grunted Anya as she holds her hand and her hand squeezed shut. Punching those bums really bruised her hand. She’s getting rusty.

“No _shit_ , Sherlock.” said Lexa. As she went to sit next to Anya.

Anya opened her eyes and stares at Lexa. Nervous, Lexa glanced over to Luna who is also now staring at Lexa.

“What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?” Lexa nervously said. Anya narrowed her eyes and continued to stare at her.

“Ok stop that! It's weirding me out.” Lexa said. “Good.” As Anya leaned on the counter.

“Explain to me. What was that weird shockwave you put out that messed up the whole bar?” she asked.

“Oh thaaaaaaat. Well I have no idea _what_ you are talking about, you see - ,”

“Don't lie to me Lexa, I saw it twice already so don't avoid it.” Anya responded. She folded her arms.

_Fuck. I really don't know. How the hell did I do it? It was really random and I only did it twice._

Lexa bit her bottom lip and thought about what to say.

She took out the necklace and showed it to them. “Ok this may sound weird but I feel like this necklace is the reason why I got these weird powers.” And it drop back down to her chest and she sighs. “I don't know what to do.” And she slumps against the bar table.

Anya smirked, “I know.”

Lexa’s face looks at her is if she was joking. “What do you mean _‘you knew’_? You barely even know me.” shot back Lexa. Anya just chuckled, “Depending on how I see it. But I know more about you than you think.” And Anya went to grab a glass of hard whiskey.

“Your balance is weak and you panic too much.” she points out and took a deep swing of her glass. “If you really want to fight then you should be practicing those things.”

She took another swing. “Although your aim with pool balls are not that bad.”

Lexa just watches her drink and sigh. This day is just getting more complicated than it should be. Luna goes over to refill Anya’s glass while sliding over something to her. Lexa picks up the glass and curiously smell the liquid inside. She gave a Luna an unimpressed look.

“You gave me apple juice didn't you?” she asked and Luna only smiles and shrugged at her. “It was the only thing for kids underage.” she said this causing Anya to burst out laughed.

“Shit, she got you good.” chuckled Anya and Lexa send her a hard glare. “Shut up. At least I'm not beaten up by thugs.” she snarked back.

Luna on the side watches the interaction between the newly formed bond between the two friends. They playfully talk to each other and Anya smirk just makes her heart beat a bit faster.

“Hey,” said Anya. Lexa looks at Anya. “Look, don't worry about your powers we'll deal with it eventually.” says Anya.

Lexa sighs and looks . “I'm sorry.” mumbled Lexa as she looks to the floor.

“No, don't worry about it.” said Anya. “I'm not sure what's going on but this is something we're gonna bring up.”

“Of course! I _do_ want to talk about it. It's just that I don't really know what's going on also.” Lexa says and she fidgets with her necklace.

Anya takes notes on her necklace. “How about tomorrow? We can come back here if that's OK with you guys.” suggests Lexa.

“Yeah, don't worry about it. The bar is always closed on Sundays for cleaning and I don't think it will be open for the night after _this_ mess.” said Luna. Anya thinks before agreeing to the plan. She smiles, “Sure.”

The three girls relaxes and sat in the bar to continue talking and getting to know each other.

Sooner or later Anya finds out that Lexa was adopted and is in high school.

“You only seventeen?” asks Anya. “Um, yeah what about it?” Lexa asks Anya. “I thought you'd already be at college.”

“Anya please, you thought I was a graduate. You just find everyone older when they are actually younger.” chided Luna.

And they laughed as they hang out until the sky went dark.

“So for a smart girl like you I bet you have tons of friends at school.” said Anya. Lexa looks perplexed only laughing a little at that comment. “Yeah, how is the school anyways? I haven't heard of it yet.” said Luna.

“Well,” said Lexa. “It's okay I guess. I never really have problems with it.”

“That's cool,” said Anya.

“Now that I think about it. Don't you have glasses on Lexa?” Anya asked.

“Yeah, but during that fight that douche bag broke it and now I can't see shit that is at least five feet away from me.” responded Lexa

**RRIIINNGG-RRIIINNGG**

Lexa takes out her phone from her pocket to see it is her mom calling her. “Hello?”

“ _Lexa. It's late, where are you?_ ” Indra says.

 _Wait what time is it._ And she glances at the clock above the entrance door.

_7:38? Damn I didn't even notice._

“I'm at Boat Load, where Luna is works. What's up?” responded Lexa.

“ _Oh your friend Luna? I haven't seen her ever since she graduated, how is she?_ ” asked Indra. “She's fine. Also, she is going to be driving me home tonight.” Lexa said and she looks at Luna who watches her curiously.

“ _She is? That's awfully nice of her. Why won't you take the subway?_ ” Indra asked.

“Well uh mom, I kind of…broken my glasses.” says Lexa.

“ _How did_ **_that_ ** _happen?”_ chided Lexa.

_Shit, I can't tell her a bar fight broke out, she'll go nuts._

“Ummm, I accidentally stepped on it?” Lexa nervously says. She can hear on the other end sigh before Indra responded to her. “ _Alright then. I'll wait for you_.” Indra says.

“Thanks mom. I'll see you at home.” And she ended the call. She looks over to Luna with a sheepish smile.

“Hey Luna can you drive me back-,”

“Fine.” said Luna as she picked up her keys before she let Lexa finish and got up from her chair. Anya, thought that she might as well go home since it is late and that she had some things to take care of.

“Hey Anya, you wanna come with us?” asked Luna. “Uh, I don't know I mean I can walk home by myself but - ,” rambles Anya as her cheeks darkens with a blush. “Come on! It's late and it could be dangerous at night if you go alone.” says Luna. She smirked at Luna as she replied, “Don't worry about it, I'm pretty capable of handling a few thugs by myself.”

“Not in that state you can’t.” Luna cheekily said as she returned a smirk back at Anya who only grumbled knowing it is true. And so the girls went out the front door and drove off.

 

-

 

Arriving at the front of her apartment building, Lexa took off her seat belt (because good kids wear the seat belt) and got out of the car. On the way home she and the two girls planned on their meet up tomorrow where they will arrive at Boat Load. The same time as today. All the while as they exchange phone numbers and wishing each other a good night.

“Alright guys we're at my stop.” Lexa said as she got out of the car.

“You live here?” Anya asked. “Yeah, it's not the best but not the worst. “Be careful!” Luna says. “You too!”

And they left.

She entered the apartment building and arrived at her apartment door and took out her keys. She thought about today's events just like how she thought about yesterday’s. It was more action packed as she realized she had almost **died** during that fight.

Luckily her new friend Anya beat most of those bums ass and they left. It was scary to experience it but her heart is just pounding with excitement.

Entering her home she closed the door behind her and dropped off her stuff and took of her shoes and coat. She goes to her room to finish up her extra credit work for school. It wasn't until half an hour later Indra comes back home and starts cooking.

Gustus then comes back once dinner is finished cooking for eating. They sat down to eat before Gustus asks Lexa about her glasses.

“So what happened to your glasses?” Lexa looks up to him before looking over to Indra expecting an answer.

“Yeah… about that, I kind of broke it.” Lexa shyly said. “And how did that happen?” Gustus expectantly said. “Well, I…” _Shit._ “Stepped on it, I accidentally stepped on it.”

Gustus takes in a deep breath before slowly exhaling. Lexa looks over to Indra who weirdly have a small smile. Looking back at Gustus, it slowly dawned on her.

 _Oh Shit._ She thought as she sees Gustus slowly smile into the biggest grin on his face before bursting with laughter.

“ **BWAHAHA,** hahaha oh god! Indra I can't believe it! We can get her contacts! Oh my god! This is great!” as he laughs while his fist is hitting the dinner table.

 _… What?_ Confused as ever she looks at her mother for an explanation but she sees her trying to hold back a chuckle.

“Wh-what? What's going on? What is it?” Lexa asking Gustus. Mirth in his expression he sang out “It's time to get you a new pair ~.” and Lexa groaned out and slumped in her chair.

She really hates when her dad poke fun of her glasses. She’s had it ever since she received them. She hasn't been able to change glasses because she feels comfortable with it.

“Augh, why do you do this to me dad! Just why!?” Lexa groans out. “You have been wearing those dorky glasses ever since you first got them and you're outgrown them!” Gustus chuckled out before settling down on his chair. “You know how I feel about this dad!” she said to Gustus.

“Okay, now that you children are done squabbling, _I'm_ running upstairs to sleep.” Indra says as she got up and went wash the dishes. “Yeah me too, I'm done after work.” Gustus says as he got up too. “Yeah, I need a shower.” said Lexa, following suit and up to her room.

 

-

 

Steam flowed out of the bathroom as Lexa walks out from the bathroom and into her room. With only a towel around her, she picks out her nightly pajamas and slipped into bed. She fiddles with her necklace and just stares up to the ceiling.

 _The hell is with this necklace? It causes more problems for me than I want too._ She thought out before taking her pillow and buries her face smiling and not so subtlety suppressing her squeals.

 _But it was soooo_ **_cool_ ** _! That shock wave that came out of the necklace it was like, a superpower!_ She gasps with excitement. _Maybe it gave me superpowers! Am I a superhero now?_ Lexa holds up the amulet with a serious, stoic face.

“I don't know what you did. But it was wonderful and don't stop doing it, ‘cause it was fucking awesome.” She quietly whispered. She paused before she asked “Can you also make me fly?”

“ _Lexa! Who are you talking to?_ ” Indra shouts through Lexa’s door. “No one mom!” she shouts back with a faint blush on her cheeks. She quickly shuts the lights and tucked herself to sleep, ready for the next day.

If you could see in dark. The necklace around her neck flickers with colors as it surrounded Lexa’s body, protecting her for the night.

 

-

 

The next day, Lexa arrived at Boat Load with her combat boots and a warm jacket. She fixes her square framed glasses which was her spare she got from her dad. Her original pair was in repairs so she has to wear her spare for a week. It was more sophisticated and form fitting for Lexa than her round, dorky glasses she always has on.

Boat Load had a closed sign hanging on the front and Lexa just opened it and entered. Already upon arrival, she sees both Anya and Luna together chatting before Luna spots her. “Hey, good morning Lexa! Hope your glasses gets fixed.” she said. “Yeah, it's in repairs and I have to wear my spare until it's fixed.” Lexa says.

“Oh don't, this one seems better than your old one.” Anya says as she sips a glass of gin in her hand. “Why? What's wrong with my original?” Lexa asks. “Well I didn't point it out to you because that would be rude, but now that we know each other a bit better, you looked like a dork.” Anya bluntly says. She was still injured as you can see she still has wrappings on her hand.

Lexa smirked and rolled her eyes. “You're not the only one to tell me that.” And she sat down. Luna slides a glass of water for Lexa as she also took a seat behind the counter.

“So, what is it you want to tell us?”Anya asks. “Yeah, about that.” Lexa takes in a deep breath. She took out the necklace hiding under her jacket to show them. She told them how she got it from her dad two days ago and how ever since then, she has gotten the ability to punch people really hard and to send people flying in the air.

Luna however, was very skeptical. “So you're telling me,” she says with her hands pressed together. “That your necklace…” she points at Lexa with her hands. “Gave you superpowers?” she asked.

“That's what I meant. Yeah.” Luna just looked at her. She places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder and sighed. “Lexa. I believe you, but at the same time this is very, _very_ hard to believe.” Luna says. “Well this does explains how you got it.” Anya got up. “Yeah it sure does.”

“My question now is how it works.” said Anya and all of a sudden the fast movement of a fist strikes towards at Lexa as she quickly dodges it. Lexa stumbles away from Anya and put up her hands like she was a feral animal.

“Woah what is _wrong_ with you Anya? What has she done to you?” Luna says as she quickly goes over to Anya and steps in front. “I remember from the two times it has activated is when someone is about to hit you.” she says as she moves Luna to the side and stepped closer to Lexa. “So I was seeing if it's the same if I did it.” And she quickly strikes at Lexa.

Lexa dodges it again ungratefully and scrambled behind Luna. “Look Anya,” as Lexa grasps Luna by the shoulders and hides behind her. Anya continued to walk over to Lexa. “We can talk about how my weird powers work like the civilized people we are.” Anya wasn't listening as she moves closer. “ **But it doesn't mean you have to pummel me to find out**!”

Now Lexa is screaming. Anya steps in front of Luna and looks at them. Luna crossed her arms against her chest with a stern expression. Lexa rambles on about how Anya is like a gentle soul and is a very good friend to Lexa and not as a beast who is very capable of tearing her into pieces.

Anya’s eyes followed Luna’s arms across her chest. Her eyes now unconsciously stares at Luna’s breasts as her mind has muffle out Lexa’s rant. Noticing this, Luna who is now amused at Anya’s behavior, decided to snap her out of it. Though she can very much let Anya stare all she wants but right now, Anya was going to hurt Lexa for her powers. And also she was starting to drool.

Luna waved a hand across Anya’s face and she jolted up out of her La La Land but still dazed. Lexa, who hasn't stop rambling but now has her eyes closed, decided to propose and interesting offer. “Dude, I'll even set you up with **Luna** so you won't kill me!”

This got Anya’s attention. “Wait what? You'd do that?” Out of her daze, her eyes light up and looks at Lexa as if she were serious. “Ok enough of this.” exclaimed Luna as she puts her hand on Anya’s shoulder. “What we know about Lexa’s power is not enough but trying to punch her is not the answer.” states Luna. Anya now focuses on Luna. “Do you have a better idea?” she asks. “I mean I don't have one _now_ but - ,”

“Then I'd rather test it my way.” Luna stops Anya’s advancement toward Lexa by holding her back. Anya being stronger was able to walk passed Luna, but because she didn't want to her her, she just have Luna dragging behind trying to pull her back.

The door in the front opens and a person walks into the bar. Lexa, who was behind the bar counter to protect her from Anya saw what happen. The door slammed shut as the figure walks towards them. By the sound of the footsteps, Anya stopped and looked over.

The person walking in had about an average stature and sturdy bulk. It was wearing a big hoodie that covers up most of its face. Denim jeans and work boots, it seemed very normal. Luna who also saw the stranger addressed it. “Ummm, we are closed on Sundays.”

It had its hands in its pockets and shifted its weight a bit when the atmosphere suddenly became heavy. Dread ran through the girls where Luna and Lexa let out silent gasps. Anya, fairing better than the other girls but still struggling, but still better as sweat ran down her neck while breathing silently.

It was like their souls under the weight of a hundred pound boulder. The pressure in their heart was press down so much it felt like the gravity around them pull at them stronger.

It was then released and the atmosphere went back to normal. Though to them, it left them despair and fear. Luna wobbled before her legs gave out on her and Anya quickly caught her in her arms before she hits the floor. The effects of that moment made Luna weak on her feet, there was no explanation for it just that she is confused and scared. Helping her back to her feet, Anya holds onto Luna as she growled out, “Who are you?”

The stranger faces to Anya before answering in a deep, distorted and slithery voice. “ ** _Who I am is none of your business_**.” it states.

The fear that shot into Anya got her scowling and sweating bullets. “Then what do you want?” asked Anya. It turns to face Lexa and states, “ ** _Her._** ” and points. Lexa’s heart filled with fear. “Look, she's not for sale so why don't you go home?” Anya sternly says.

The stranger sighs before taking its hands out of its pocket before it bursts to Lexa at an inhuman speed.

 _HOLY DOG SHIT, NOT AGAIN!_ Lexa luckily, quickly leaps to the side and tries to hide in the corner. Shocked, Anya sprinted to the stranger and on the battlefield, it became the most complex and fastest hand to hand combat ever witnessed. Anya head on against the stranger strike and parried with swift fists and occasional kicks. Because Anya was injured, she was not able to block as quickly and not use her right hand. The stranger’s hits comes fast and strong. Anya being apt with martial art was able to mostly block its attacks.

The stranger comes in with a kick at her ribs but she blocked it with her arm. She quickly moved around it to have a jab at its rib, striking it and tries to follow it up with knee at its stomach. It caught her knee before it's left fist hits at Anya’s sternum before quickly elbows  her face with its right arm. She stumbled back and before she recovers it goes into a charging in with another hit to her face. It goes back and forth, back and forth as Anya tries to get in hits here and there but with the stranger hitting at Anya hard.

Lexa who looks helpless and Luna not having strength to do anything. She tries to come up with a plan that ensures the safety of everyone in the room. A pulse, beat through Lexa and she gasps as a surge of power and confidence flows into her. Her necklace now burning with dark red and green flames and it engulfs her entire body, covering her from head to toe.

The stranger having the upper hand against Anya hits her over and over again. She sees another figure goes up to Anya and pulls her away from it. Luna who was able to recover enough to pull Anya from her death. The stranger then suddenly appeared and grabbed onto her wrist and tries to pull her away.

Luna hits at the stranger to the face and it pulled back stunned by the hit she got from her. Taking advantage of its confusion Anya sweeps up the stranger by its feet and punching it in its gut to the floor.

The stranger though has something that no one expects. It pushes away from Anya and shot out its hand to them. It's body lit up like flames with a golden green flicker.

Unbeknownst of the stranger, Lexa sees it holding its hand out directed at Anya and Luna as her flames flickers intensely and she positioned to charge.

The stranger’s flame grew in size as a ball of fire grows on its hand. Anya tired, injured with only Luna holding her up, they watch as the flames flicks towards them. The ball of flames grew and the stranger readies to throw. Lexa body slams the stranger to the ground with her trapping it on the floor as she pulls at its hoodie and screams.

“ _YOU WANT ME? YOU GOT ME!_ ”

The stranger forces Lexa to let go and rolls back up on its feet. Lexa charges at the stranger with a fury of punches. It blocks and dodges her strikes as it hit her in the stomach and kicks at her side. It then focuses back on Anya who is now on her knees with Luna and charges at her. Lexa realizes and shot out her hand as her flames flares and forms a wall between the charging enemy and her friends. The stranger then slams at the barrier, and grunted when it lands on its back.

It got up looking at Lexa, she has a commanding look and a protective aura. Her eyes shows determination and strength. It prepares itself for another set of attacks.

**RingRingRingRingRing~**

The stranger reaches for its pockets and took out its phone.

**Beep**

“ ** _Hello?_** ” the stranger answered. A short pause for the other line to talk. “ ** _Dude, can't you see I'm busy right now_**?” and another pause. “ ** _Yeah I got it_**.” answered the stranger. “ ** _Alright I'll be there_**.” And it ends the phone call. The flames dissipated from the stranger as it exits the establishment leaving the trio to figure out what had just happened.

The necklaces flames flicker out and Lexa sagged, feeling the energy and power seep out. Anya who is still on her knees collapses on the floor and rolled over facing the ceiling. They breath for a while taking deep breaths as they rest from that fight.

“I fucking knew it.” gloated Anya.

“What the fuck!? You got messed up by a stranger and you're here saying that your point was proven because I was able to use my powers.” Lexa tiredly states.

“Basically, yeah.” responded Anya. “You guys can talk all you want but Anya you're bleeding!” said Luna.

Lexa picks herself up to help Luna lift up Anya to her feet. They help her sit near the counter and lean on so it won't aggravate her wounds. “I'm going to drive you to the hospital.” stated Luna. “No, don't. I don't wanna.” Anya rejected.

“Are you kidding me?! You’re injured and bleeding! Of course I'm taking you to the hospital.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Anya!”

“Still a no.”

“Guys, this is not helping either you.” cut in Lexa. Luna sighs and looks over Anya. “I can probably help patch up some stuff but I don't know anything else.” stated Luna. Anya smiles, “That sounds wonderful.” she said. “I'll just go grab my stuff. Lexa. Watch her.” And Luna went to the back.

They sat alone together in silence before Luna comes back with a first aid kit. While Luna cleans up Anya. Lexa was thinking to herself.

 _What is wrong with me? The powers I got is really crazy. Apparently I was on fire, but it didn't burn me. I have no fucking idea on how to use it. And no idea how to control it._ Lexa takes a glass of water from the counter. _I'm so fucking screwed._

Meanwhile, Anya and Luna have their own little conversation. Patching up her hand Luna chuckles as thinks about how she had met Anya. “You know, I never thought that the two days I've met you includes you fighting and me patching you up.” This got Anya to smile. “Yeah, so impressed right?” replied Anya. Luna then tilts her head back as she laughs at Anya.

“Very impressed.” she responded. Anya’s smile became bigger as she watches Luna laugh at her joke.

“Though I would like it if you won't get hurt while we hang out.” says Luna. Anya smirked, “No promises.”

“Oh my God, you just keep finding trouble for yourself!” And the both of them laugh harder while they continued on talking.

“Lexa.” Anya called out. She looked over to her, “What?” Lexa asked. “Your form is sloppy and your punches are weak.” she bluntly says. “Oh, and you're lucky I saved _your_ life.” huffed Lexa.

  
“What are you gonna do scold me?” Anya was about to respond but before she could, she thought up an idea. A wonderful idea. “No, not really.” This peeked Lexa’s interest. “I know something better.” her eyes gleamed and her smirk got bigger. Lexa looks up in fear. “Oh fuck no.”


	4. Back to Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa comes back to school to go through the same routine again. Except, would it be the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, another chapter done! Thought I'd add some spice to this one. Hope you like it :)

Chapter 4

 

It was Monday and Lexa was back at school. The previous two days drained her mentality especially yesterday where Anya proposed the most  _ ridiculous  _ idea she has ever heard.

_ “Oh  _ hell _ no, I am not going to be tested! Not with you at least.” exclaimed Lexa. She gets up from her chair and started to pace around. “Come on you were barely able to handle the thugs yesterday and you could've died today if not for your powers helping you.” retorted Anya. She sat leisurely as she watches Lexa walk around nervously. _

_ “Look it is nice enough for you to propose this idea but,  _ have you forgotten you tried to kill me _?!” _

_ Anya rolled her eyes at Lexa. “Calm down, it's not that bad as it seems.” said Anya. “ _ It  **is** bad as it seems _.” Lexa exclaimed. Luna looks at both of them jumps into the conversation, “I mean, you are a beast when you fight.” _

_ “Only for you sweetheart.” responded Anya with a smooth soft voice and she blushes. “Uncool dude, but you see what I mean?!” Lexa cry out as she points at Luna. “Don't worry about it.” said Anya. Lexa turns to Anya,“I'm worried about it.” _

_ “Look, if you don't wanna learn, fine. But just so you know you're missing out.” stated Anya. “Good. I'm glad we have an agreement.” _

_ “The offer still stands if you want.” said Anya. Lexa scoffed, “ _ **Please** _.You won't see me on my knees begging.” Anya smirked and put up her hands. “Whatever you say.” _

_ It is definitely not happening. _ Thought Lexa, shaking her head. She had her hoodie up and she had wore her necklace around her today hidden underneath. It may not be the best decision to bring it to school, but it is the only thing that makes her feel safe. Gripping her necklace and pulling down her hood. She went in.

She entered to school campus which was a plain field of grass which had tables and benches scattered around that is filled with students from the school. You can tell they are either from or friends of the more wealthy families by how they are dressed. Designer clothing, expensive jewelry, polished watches. Basically what a lot of rich kids spend on.

She walked to the building as unnoticeable and as silently as she can. Evading the kids and dodging her bullies.

She made it to her first class and sat down the corner as always. Two classmates near her was having a conversation.

“Hey you heard what happened at Saturday?” 

She listened in.

“What?”

“Yo there was this big fight in a bar in the morning and they said it was one of those Grango gangsters.”

“Oh shit!”

It was not a surprise to Lexa that what happened that day would spread like wildfire.

“They said it was a dude who took on like twenty of them and got off with no scratch.”

_ But it was also not a surprise listening to a more exaggerated story. _ Lexa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Man, I'd kill to see that.”

She frowned.  _ I'm sure you would. _ And opened her textbook.

 

-

 

It was afternoon meaning most of the times, students have an period to eat. Usually most people are at the cafeteria or near the school entrance door, but she sat on a bench away from the crowd.

Lexa felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Octavia. Along with her was Raven standing next her.

“Thought I'd find you here.” said Octavia. Lexa turns to them looking nervous. Octavia felt a pang of sympathy. “Hey, we’re not here with the others.” Octavia said. “Yeah, calm down.” shot out Raven. Octavia glared at Raven as she shrugs at her kind of saying ‘what?’

Lexa gave her a small smile seeing Raven is a bit sassy and funny. Octavia turned back at Lexa looking annoyed and Raven with a big smirk.

Octavia took a breath, “I don't want to startled you.”

“I'm sure she already was.” cuts in Raven.

“I swear to GOD Raven I will hurt you.” growled Octavia.

“What? I'm just stating the facts, I'm sure she feels the same way. Right Lexa?” asks Raven as Lexa nervously smiles, she watches the two friends quarrel with each other. She then brought her attention to the trees with it's red and golden leaves falling off the branches and drifting gracefully down to the grass. She zoned out and just relaxes in the moment. Forgetting all of her stress and concerns she has right now.

“Why did I even let you come with me?” said Octavia, exasperated.

“Hey, you love it with me here. Otherwise Lexa here would have a beating of boredom.” 

This stops Lexa. Her face now grew pale for she only heard her name associated with the word ‘beating’.

“Oh no Raven, what did you say!” shouted Octavia. “Oh my god, I didn't mean it like you would have a beating!” Raven said but Lexa’s face grew paler.

“Why Raven! You made it worse!” Octavia yelled at Raven.

“I meant that she would be beaten with boredom, oh shit that kinda came out wrong.”

“Would you stop saying ‘beating’!” said Octavia.

“I'm sorry! Don't hurt me.” said Raven.

Lexa jumps up ready to bolt out and starts to run away from them.

“Hey! Wait!” yelled out Raven. Lexa ran from them and into the big orchard behind the school. The trees was able to help hide Lexa as she ran through. Her legs pumping and she pants running with all her energy. She runs just everywhere to get them off her trail. She arrived at a big oak tree plot in the middle and decided to climb. She grabbed onto a branch pulling herself up. She climbs up until she was high enough to see the ground but not high enough to die from a fall.

Lexa close her eyes and she pants from exhaustion. Her heart beats against her chest as blood rushes through her veins.Readjusting her glasses, she watches on top as Octavia and Raven runs towards the tree. She shrinks into the branches as the two glances at each other and head towards another direction. Once Lexa feels they are far enough, she relaxes and lean back on a branch.

“So you were up here.” spoke a voice. Lexa jumped and slipped from the branch until a pair of hands catch her and pull her back onto the tree. “Whoa there, you might kill yourself.” She looks to her savior and gasp. Blonde hair like the sun, blue eyes like the sky it was her crush. Lexa was staring at Clarke before snapping out of her daze when Clarke's hand waved over her eyes. She then blinked, realizing what had happened and pulled her hoodie on and fixing her glasses to hide her cherry colored face.

Clarke giggled at Lexa’s flustered behavior and sat closer to her and leaned onto her shoulder. Lexa tensed and they sat quietly alone on top of the tree. Lexa glances at Clarke who had her head on her shoulder. Who would have thought that the day she came back to school, Lexa would have sat next to her crush after developing feelings the week before.

Clarke on the other hand was enjoying the silence with Lexa. She saw her on Friday when she was being laughed at, and asked Octavia for some information on her. She was still curious about this mysterious person and hopefully get to know her better.

Clarke looks at Lexa, “So you're Lexa?” Lexa turns to Clarke, shocked that she even knows her name. She skeptically watches Clarke as she shyly answers. “Yeah?”

Clarke then threw her head back and laugh. Lexa blushes again hearing Clarke laugh at her. Her voice was so clear and husky but also so soft and gentle to Lexa’s ears. They sat there for a few more minutes when suddenly Clarke asks her a question.

“Do you like Autumn?” Lexa is confused and kind of startled. “Huh?” she looks at her. Clarke just beamed at her before continuing. “To be honest, I like all the seasons.” she says as some leaves fell to the ground. “I've always liked the change of colors and weather.” she watches with Clarke the leaves drifting down to the ground. She glances over to Clarke to see her smiling and it made her heart beat a bit faster.

“What about you?” Clarke looks at Lexa. She thought a moment before answering.

“Summer. I like summer.” answers Lexa. Clarke smiles now knowing what this person’s favorite season. “Why is that?” asks Clarke. Lexa looks down at her feet and to the ground, swinging her legs before giving her reason. “It's because of its warmth. I like it when it gets hot outside, so then I can go outside and walk. It also gave me a sense of freedom.” she pauses. “And safety.”

Clarke watches Lexa’s face closely. Her eyebrow scrunch together and her lips turn into a small frown. She looks sad.

Lexa feels Clarke bump her shoulder. “Hey, don't look so sad.”

“Don't worry about it.” And she gave a small smile.

They sat a moment longer with Clarke's head on her shoulder. She feels Lexa tense up again once her head is on her shoulder.

“You alright?” asked Clarke. Lexa wasn't used to people showing this type of affection towards her.

“Yeah I'm fine.” said Lexa.

“Heeeyyy, where are you!” Raven’s voice yelled out. Clarke perked up and Lexa frowned.

“Umm, I should probably go.” said Lexa as she moves to climb down the tree. She doesn't want to bother Clarke with her presence as she was known as the nerd that everyone makes fun of. Clarke catches Lexa’s hand before she left. “What's wrong? Why are you leaving?” she asks, with a confused look on her face. Lexa is conflicted, she doesn't have an answer but she want to give Clarke an answer. Lexa doesn't respond before climbing down the tree. Clarke still confused followed Lexa down.

Once down the tree, Lexa walks away and back to the school. Clarke right behind her calls out to her.

“Wait!”

Lexa kept walking.

“Is it because of last week?”

She stopped to face Clarke to respond but then Lexa felt a pulse run through her body.

_ What the? _

She looks down at her necklace. She felt another pulse run through her body but it was stronger and clutches at her chest.

“I'm sorry about what happened on Friday,” continued Clarke. Lexa didn't answer.

The pulsing is now stronger as energy courses through her body as she tries to resist the urge to let go of her flames. Something is changing.

“I know that I was there and I wasn't able to do anything but I thought that maybe we should, get to know each other.” Clarke said as she moves closer to her.

Her eyes change colors from green to black as flames are subtly flickering out of her iris.Lexa sighed out. It's not worth it. She can't be near Clarke, it's too dangerous for her. Once she is ready, she might try.

“I'm sorry.” Lexa says and turned away.

“Wait!” Clarke calls out again. And she stops again. “Would I see you again?” asked Clarke. Lexa thought a moment, “Eventually.” said Lexa. Clarke then smiles at Lexa before calling out.

“I'm Clarke!”

Lexa smiles back. “I know.” she responded.

She quickly leave as she hears Octavia and Raven talking to Clarke. She didn't turn back.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period.

 

-

 

Lexa walked back into the school before she notices who was in front of her.

Finn.

“Well look who it is, the fucking nerd of our school.”

His group was with him as they laughed at Lexa. She grunted and pulls at her hoodie over her face before being stopped by none other than Bellamy. He had a smirk as he and the gang try and corner her.

The power still pulsing through her veins and her flames increase.

“Looks like the nerd finally learns how to be afraid am I right?” Jasper says.

“Yeah, her bum family didn't teach her right. Now we do it ourselves. You should thank us.” Bellamy says and forcefully pushes Lexa into the lockers in the hallway and her body rattles against it. She then collects herself and glares up at him.

If looks could kill, Lexa’s glare could definitely destroy an army.

“ _ Fuck off _ .” Lexa’s voice ripples through the air as an invisible force forces Bellamy’s body soaring in the air and into the other side of lockers catching them off guard.

Jasper became a stuttering idiot, Bellamy shocked and in pain, and Finn angry. The people around walking past them walked faster away from the growing tension. Soon the hallways became vacate, and left only Lexa with the three boys.

“What the fuck did you do?” Finn said as he walks closer. At that time Lincoln walked around the corner saw his friends crowd around Lexa. He stopped in his tracks when he watches Lexa burn in anger and power.

Lexa paused, the power flowing through her became stronger. Although the bullies can't tell.

“Hey I'm talking to you!” Finn walked closer to Lexa. Lincoln dropped his bag and tries to warn him. “Finn, don't!” he called out.

_ Why does this sound so familiar? _ Lexa thought. She took off her glasses. Her eyes burn with the intensity of the flames of black, red and green. Her heart was beating faster and it goes in tune with her flames. It was not out of anxiety and nervousness that her heart was beating faster. It was the excitement coursing through her blood and adrenaline rushing through her brain.

“Listen to me you bitch!” Finn angrily says as he reaches to grab at her.

She then realizes.

_ Oh. _

Lexa let loose of her flames as it climbs high all around her and light up the hallway. Finn stumbles back in pain as his hand was now burned third degree. Jasper bolted out as fast as possible leaving Bellamy to quickly drag a screaming Finn away, holding his burnt hand. Lincoln watches in fear and awe as he watches Lexa burn in a flame of Black, Red and Green.

Despair. Blood. And Peace.

 

-

 

Anya walks through the door of Trikru Metal Fining. Steve was working on a piece of metal wire for a wired vase when he hear the door open. Anya walks through the shop reaching the back as Steve smiles a welcomes her. “Anya! Long time no see!” he hugs her tightly. Anya scowls as she lets herself be hugged by her old friend. “Nice to see you too Steve.” mumbled Anya. 

Steve let's go of Anya before going to the door flipping the sign from open to closed.

Anya takes a chair and place it next to the counter, she fiddles with a metal ornament close by sitting backwards on the chair. Steve went back to his work table and continued on his work.

“So how was the chosen one?” Steven smiled. Anya scoffed. “Again with this flame nonsense Steve? Is there something wrong with you?” retorted Anya as she was playing with an ornament.

Steven just smirked and snatches it away from her. “There is nothing wrong with me  _ Onya _ . I am just stating the facts.” Anya looks at him incredulously and then shakes her head in amusement. “You never let this go do you?” she said. He only huffed and went back to work.

“You know the tribes has been calling for you to come back.” he casually draws out as he tinker with a piece of metal. Anya sighs at him. “I left for a reason Steve.” And looks over different pieces of metal along a shelf. “A good one.”

“This isn't only about you Anya, they have their own ideas.” he says without his gaze ever leaving his work. 

“Well they shouldn't force me into how they think.” Anya frowns and run her hands over the metals and played with it. He then gets up facing towards Anya and grabs a pair of tweezers.

“I think that you should go back.”

With a questioning gaze she turns around, “What do you mean?”

“It means to fulfill your legacy.” Anya chuckles. “Nope. Not happening.” responded Anya.

Steven stops his work and took out an bracelet with a charm. He hands it over to Anya and she studies the ornament. It held three pieces of wolf fangs. Two smaller fangs flanking on the side of a larger canine. She palms it around her hand before noticing engravings on the canines.

“The tribe decides to send you a gift.” Steven states as Anya places the bracelet on her right hand. She raises her hand to look at it more closely. “They decided to give me this?” Steven nodded. Anya frowned. “Do they even understand what this mean if they gave it to me?” asked Anya.

“The tribe knows what they are doing Anya, trust them.” Steven said. Anya scowls and drops the bracelet on the counter. “No, they chose to do it because it was easier for them and not for me.” Steven gave a pleading look to Anya. “Please Anya, the tribe needs this.”

“They didn't need me before, why now?” Steven pauses before carefully thinking about the next words to say. He looks at her, “Because you are our guardian, the  _ Pakstoka. _ ”

Anya eyes Steven slowly before snatching the bracelet and clasps it on. “Fucking hero complex.” scowled Anya. Steven beamed at her as she got up and puts away the chair. “This shouldn't happen again  _ sekon _ , or I would have your head.” said Anya as she leaves out the door. Steven stood there watching her leave.

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

 

-

 

A dark building in the damp streets as a rat ran across it. A crash resonated as a dirty looking man gets slammed into the crates of trash and cargo. He frantically gets up to leave before a hand grabs him and throws him against a wall. Eyes stare at him as he gets bashed again and again. Blood splattered around him and limp bodies next to him.

“Please Boss! It wasn't me I swear! It was those stupid women, they did it!”

**SMACK**

And he hits the ground. He holds onto his cheek as his eyes well with tears. A man stepped out from within the shadows who have tattoo designs covering most of his face.

“I didn't ask you about who did what, I asked if you had delivered to cargo.” snarled the man. A woman walked up to him and places her hands behind her back. She had dark curly hair and a lean curvy figure. 

“Look boss it was an accident! I could get it back I swear!” Sweat rolled down his neck and over his monkey tattoo. Silence filled the air and he internally smiles, he could live another day he thought. He gave the woman behind him a once over. Maybe once he leaves he can get with her. The man nods his head at the woman and she walks over away from the bloody thug.

His smile is now on his face, another chance or something better. “See boss, I knew you can believe in me...” She walked over to the side and picked up a bloody pipe. “All I have to do is to do is to get it back...” she dragged the pipe across the floor. Eyes followed her to the guy on the floor. He rambled on, continuing , “And maybe after that we could get together some place and celebrate…”

She stopped behind him. He smirked, he doesn't notice as she raise the pipe above him.

“What do you say boss?”

The pipe slammed down on his head with a resounding crack as he slumped over cold and unconscious. She dropped the pipe with a grimace, and walked to the man. He turned on his heels and a hand over his forehead.

“Damn it.” said the tattooed man and placed his hands on a nearby crate with a frustrated expression. “What are your orders sir?” the woman asked him. He sighed and looked around the people who are staring at him for an answer.

“Bring him to the red room.” he pointed to the unconscious man on the bloody floor. “So are the others. We’ll get to use them when we have the chance.” The woman then tilts her head to the side. “And?” She let the question hold in the air as he then goes towards the exit.

“Find me a lead.” he said and she nodded in confirmation and left with several other people.

The man took out a cigar and a lighter, flicking it open and lighting his cigar. He took a deep breath and slowly releases the smoke out of his lungs.

“Damn it.”

 

-

 

Monday afternoon, Anya lounge at the bar Boat Load holding a glass of strong whiskey. Her wolf fangs dangling on her bracelet as she watches the bar’s front door. Relaxing on the counter, talking with Luna and drinking a little, recently this place has now been her new hangout spot. Not because of Luna, no way. It is because she can relax  _ and _ Luna is serving drinks. See the difference?

Luna moves across the counter to place empty glasses, she smiles at Anya as she passes by and she smiles back. Yep, definitely not because Luna was here.

The door opened revealing Lexa with a duffel bag as she walks up to Anya and drops it to the side. She didn't have her glasses on, which seemed kind of unusual.

“Teach me.” Lexa said. The fire in her eyes flickered. Anya narrowed her eyes as she puts down her glass of whiskey.

“Hey Lexa how are you - oh.” Luna says as she saw the tension between Lexa and Anya. This really needs to stop. She looks at the duffel bag next to Lexa and points to it. “Why… did you bring a duffel bag?”

“Long story.” says Lexa.

Luna watches Lexa stare down on her crush, and her crush staring up at Lexa. Soon she noticed some of her customers are leaving, because of the atmosphere between Lexa and Anya.

“Ok, stop it!” Luna slammed her hands on the counter and narrows her eyes at them. “You two are chasing my customers away and if you want to have this battle out. Do. It. Elsewhere.” Lexa who now, nervously apologizes and Anya blushing in shame for being scolded like a little child.

Anya gets up from her seat and turns to Lexa. “You got somewhere to go other than here?” Lexa shrugged and turned to Luna who looks very frustrated. “I swear, I'll have to close down the bar early because _some_ _people_ , decided to chase them away. Anya and Lexa both flush with embarrassment.

Anya then stretches out her back and wring out her hands. “Welp, I guess there is one place we can go to.” And she walks out the door with Lexa and Luna behind.

Apparently, there was a big warehouse somewhere near the worn out buildings nearby. It was fairly empty, except for the few occasional barrels and covered up machinery. There was a section to the side where a makeshift bed and a barbecue grill next to it. There were also some sparring equipment and a worn punching bag. “I sometimes come here to practice my punches and kicks. I would also stay here if it gets too late to go home.” Lexa and Luna gaps at the space around them. They have been living in New York for so long but have never discovered these things.

“So,” Anya looks at Lexa. “What do you want from me?” she looks at her sternly before she responded. “I want you to teach me how to fight.” Anya chuckles. “Well that's a way to put it.”

“I'm serious!” said Lexa. “Oh and you think I don't know that?” Anya says. “Well it seem like you don't.” replied Lexa. Anya rolled her eyes. She takes a chair near the grill and sat down. “Are you even listening to yourself? You sound like those protagonists who thinks that fighting can solve their problems.” Anya says. Lexa sighed in frustration, “Why does that have to do with anything?” she asked. “Because you don't know what you are asking.” Lexa looks confused.

“Come here.” Anya got up and stood away from Lexa. She follows Anya when she gazes at Lexa. “Hit me.” she states. “What?”

“Yeah I'm with her. What?” Luna says. “I'm telling you to hit me.”

“No, why would I hit you?” Lexa asks.

“Because if you don't, I will.” said Anya. Lexa looks perplexed. She stepped in front of Anya before getting herself in a punching position. Anya has her arms to her side, looks calm as she watches Lexa nervously clench her fist before charging at Anya and punch.

In the span of three seconds, Anya grabbed Lexa’s wrist, pulled her down and kick her legs out under to do a full frontal flip.

Lexa felt herself rotate around as her back slams onto the ground leaving her groaning. Luna has her mouth open, gaping at Anya who was looking at Lexa from above.

“So. You wanna learn?”

Lexa painfully nodded. Anya smirked at her and grabs her arm pulling her back up.

"Show me."

 


	5. Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia is a stubborn gal. But she is also a smart one and they know it. She never liked how her brother's friends pick on Lexa all the time. Although she doesn't even know anything about her! Maybe a clue can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd put this up on Sunday but... Whoops

Chapter 5

 

Octavia huffed out a sigh as she stares out at the kids playing around in the campus. The gang was with her sitting at a table who were going on with their own conversation. Finn slams his uninjured hand on the table and curses. Around him was Bellamy, Jasper, Lincoln, Monty, Clarke, and Raven. Clarke looks worried for Finn because of his burnt hand wrapped in bandages.

 

“That fucking bitch is the devil! When she comes back she will pay for it!” snarled Finn. Raven who just stares at Finn, is unamused. “Who fucking told you to grab at her?” said Raven. “Shut up Raven. You don't have a burnt hand like me!” retorted Finn. She just rolled her eyes and turned around.

 

“How did you even get burned Finn? There was no fire near any of you.” Monty asks. “It was that bitch, she blew into flames.” Jasper said.

“Yeah, like that makes total sense Jasper.” Raven sarcastically responded. “It's true! Lincoln you were there right?” Bellamy says as he turns to Lincoln who was silent the whole time. “Right?” Lincoln didn't say anything.

Lincoln was focus on what he had experienced, it's not plausible. But it all felt very real. There is no answer he can give out, this is something he has to contemplate about. He had to understand what he saw, but either way it is not the best time to voice his opinion.

Raven scoffs and stands up. “Okay, I'm done with this nonsense.” she starts to leave. Clarke watches her go with worried eyes and Octavia gruffed before doing the same.

 

Finn sneered at them before turning to Clarke with a confident smile. “Don't worry about them Clarke, they don't know what they are talking about.” said Finn. “You believe me right?” Clarke give him a tight-lipped smile and watches her female friends leave the table.

The two girls walking away from the table and head back into the school building. Octavia walking ahead with Raven in tow as they entered the hallways. “This is crazy there is no way it would have happened.” said Raven.

 

_Octavia ran through the hallways with Raven and Clarke far behind her after hearing what seems to be Finn screaming. “OH MY GOD MY HAND! MY FUCKING HAND!”. They turned to a corner until she bumps into Lincoln watching with a stoic expression on his face. Octavia worried, looks over where he was facing to see Finn sobbing with her brother trying to pull him up and Lexa standing there wide eyed._

 

_“Lincoln what happened here?” she shakes at Lincoln but there was no response. She looks back at the scene when Lexa runs past her. Raven and Clarke behind her ran up to her as soon as Lexa leaves. Clarke follows Lexa with her eyes as she worriedly gazes at Lexa escaping the school. “Hey, Lexa just passed by us, what happened?” Raven points at the direction Lexa left in confusion._

 

_Octavia turned back to Lincoln who was still staring at the silently sobbing Finn. It was a total mess with students from inside the classroom looking out, afraid. Her expression became stern. “Raven, I need you and Clarke to help Bellamy take Finn to the nurse office.” she says to Raven. “I'll find the others and take care of the rest.” Raven hesitantly nodded before motioning Clarke to help pick up Finn, carrying him to fix his hand. Octavia gently shakes Lincoln and he looks at her. “Let's go find the others.” And they walked down the hallways._

 

Octavia walked down the hall, people around her stared at her and whispered to each other. She stared down a group of girls who was looking at her and Raven haughty. But she was used to it. Raven however, is not like that. She was about to curse out at the crowd around her until Octavia took hold of her arm and shook her head. She keened a bit, but not without a deadly glare to them that have them turn away.

The bell rang and the students went inside leaving Octavia and Raven alone out in the halls. They had their backs turn to each other as they stand together. Octavia didn't want to go to class, nor does she want to walk around aimlessly.

“You know this is where Finn was screaming off his head.” chuckled Raven. Octavia perked up and smiles at her. She knows exactly what to say to make her feel better. “Funny enough there is a black scorch mark on the floor where he was.” said Raven. Octavia quickly turns to Raven to see her gaze on a black smudge near the lockers. It was a small mark but big enough to notice. Octavia walked over and knelt down before putting her finger on it and run it over. Her finger then is covered with black residue. She looks up at Raven and got up. Raven grabbed her hand to examine the smudge and her eyes widen.

 

“No, this is…” Raven stopped and moves Octavia’s hand around to examine it in different angles. “This… How?” Octavia meets Raven in the eye. “Seems like you were right.” Raven nodded and dropped her hand. She runs her hand through her hair before asking, “What now?” Octavia pulls her through the hallways. “We have something to figure out.”

 

-

 

Her back slams onto the floor again and she groaned out in pain and frustration. Anya smirked again as she walks over to Lexa to pull her up again. Luna sitting back on a chair with a book in her hands as Anya keep throwing down Lexa. She wobbly stands up when Anya pulls her up and rubs the back of her head. “What is the purpose of you flipping me on my back?” Lexa asks. Anya just smirked walking a few feet away from her. “I'm throwing you on the ground to show how unsteady you are.” she said.

 

Lexa looks at her in shock. “So you threw me to the ground all this time when you could just tell me yourself?!” scolded Lexa. “Well it was fun so I won't apologize for that.” chuckled Anya. Lexa scoffed and crouch down to the floor with a hand on her head. “I fucking knew I would regret it.” she says. Anya walks up to Lexa staring at her from up top. “You ask for it, now get up.” as she gently kicks at Lexa. She groaned out childishly and Anya rolls her eyes at her.

 

“What's the whole reason of teaching me about being ‘unsteady’? It doesn't really help me with my powers.” Lexa asks while quoting with her hands. Anya looks at her sternly, “You being unsteady shows how bad your balance and center of control.” points out Anya. “Balance is part of the essential functions of martial arts.” she did a hand motion. She brought both her hands up and push them back down slowly. “Other functions are speed, strength, and accuracy.”

“You said that you trained in mixed martial arts. How ‘mixed’ are you?” Lexa asks. Anya playfully looks at Lexa. “I am very mixed, thank you very much.”

“I meant what arts did you learn.” Lexa sternly says. Anya thought a bit before answering Lexa. “I can't tell actually. It is a very original style taught by my tribe.”

“What's it called?” she asks. Anya just smirked. “It's the 13 Pillars of Death.”

 

Lexa froze and her face drained of color.

“Oh No.”

“Oh Yes.”

“Oh No.”

“I can keep going Lexa, there is no escape.”

 

“Can you guys stop please? This is getting nowhere.” Luna said. She sat back again shaking her head in annoyance as she kept reading her book. Anya just shrugged before clapping her hands together to get Lexa attention.

“Ok so I will first teach you the basics which is conditioning.” said Anya.

“Conditioning as in hair? Or like what?” asked Lexa. “Conditioning as in push ups, pull ups, squats, and a mile run.” Anya sternly states and crosses her arms. “Before you learn any forms you will have to condition your body to handle anything.” Anya goes to grab a bottle of water before taking a swig of it and gulped. Lexa looks at Anya confused. “But don't people usually learn some simple techniques like punching?” Lexa did a small punch. “Kicking?” and she did a small kick at Anya but got kicked away by Anya who is looking at her frowning. “Don't get ahead of yourself.”

 

Lexa whined and steps back before dropping down to the ground in the pushup stance with Anya’s watchful eye.

 

-

 

Indra came back home to an empty apartment and sighs. She drops her bag and crashes on her couch with her arm across her eyes. She heavily breathed out before removing her arm and sat up. She scanned the room relaxing into her couch, the clock states 2:57. Lexa would arrive home soon.

 

“ ** _You must really enjoy this life Indra, I hope you didn't forget about me._** ” says a deep, raspy, distorted voice.

 

Indra whipped her head around and got up as her hand quickly catches a fist flying towards her face. She kicked the hooded figure away and holds up a defensive position. A single drop of sweat ran down her temple as she shakily stares at the stranger. She frowned. “Of course not, but is it really necessary to put up your hood in front of me?”

The stranger shrugged. “ ** _Protocol._** ” before leaning over the kitchen counter. Indra still in her defensive stance eyes at it warily. “What happened to your voice Rey?” Indra asked.

“ ** _Indra, you've known me for years now, stop calling me Rey. Make me sound like a child._** ” Indra slowly puts down her defensive position but still maintain her guard up.

 

The stranger looks around the apartment building and noticed a family picture of a smiling Lexa with Indra and Gustus on each of her sides. It took the picture frame and observe it. “If you're not here to fight what exactly do you want?” Indra sternly growled out. “ ** _Nothing, just to check up on the little peacemaker._** ” it states without leaving its gaze on the photo.

 

“ ** _After all, your tribe decides to take the chosen one's soul to worship upon._** ” it puts back the photo and walks over to the counter.

“My people know what they are doing.” Indra glares at the stranger. It snapped its head at Indra with a quick tilt. “ ** _I'm sure they do considering your people broke one sacred law._** ” it spat out. Despite the calm tone in the beginning the stranger has its flame flare out at this statement. “We. Had. No. Choice.” said Indra stating each word. The stranger only growls. “ ** _That's because you didn't think of any other ones._** ” the room fell silent as Indra stares down at the stranger in fury.

 

“ ** _I'm not here to fight, but I'm here to warn you._** ” spoke the stranger breaking up the tension between themselves. “Can you at least stop talking in that voice, it's unbecoming of you.” said Indra.

 

“Satisfied?” it said with a frown. “Not really.” responded Indra. Her voice is of a young female. Hardened but soft. Almost rough and husky but very clear.

“I'll be quick. Something is targeting the people from the Grango clan.” she states. Indra gave a frown. “Why would I care about those street thugs?”

 

“Remember those guys that attacked Truce?” she asked. “Yeah, those guys went crazy.” said Indra.

“Something is making them this way.” she lets the realization dawn on her.

“But I don't understand. What does that have to do with us?” the stranger pulls at her hoodie and head towards the window. She opens it and puts her legs out the window.

“ ** _Because the those things are looking for her. And they are getting close._** ” her voice reverting to the deep voice and she disappears.

 

The apartment door opens revealing a slightly sore Lexa walking in as she noticed her mom wearing a frown on her face. “Mom? I'm back you alright?” asked Lexa. Indra looks over to her and quickly smiles. “Yeah I'm alright honey.”

“Why is the window open?” Lexa curiously asks. “I thought I would have some fresh air in the room.” Indra lies when Lexa takes off her duffel bag and puts it next to her. She goes to kiss her on the cheek and went upstairs.

Whatever it is, Indra hopes she never have to come across it.

 

-

 

Luna watches Lexa leave the warehouse and Anya next to her. She glances at the beautiful women to see her with a sheen of sweat on her skin. Her cheeks turn red when she looks away and maybe got a little wet between the legs. She quickly slaps her cheeks to rid of herself of these thoughts but her cheeks just get redder when Anya notices her on the side.

She walks over to her. “Hey you alright? You’re a little red on your face.” Anya was only wearing tank top with sweats. Luna blushes and laughs while trying to separate herself with her. “I'm fine, just a little heated up that's all.”

 

Anya devilishly smirked at Luna when she quickly grabs at Luna from the waist and picks her up spinning her around in her arms. She stops to put down Luna who is laughing very hard from the experience. It immediately lit up Anya’s face as she follows in laughing too. Luna playfully slaps at her arm but felt the strong tense muscles underneath. She leans into Anya’s sweaty form in her arms and calms down her laughter into a small giggle. “You are so sweaty right now.” said Luna with Anya’s arm still around her waist.

 

“Should I let go or…?” Anya asked curiously looking at Luna with her head on her chest. “No, it's nice like this.” they rock slowly back and forth. “Even when I'm really sweaty?

Luna chuckles, “Probably.” And places her hand at Anya’s stomach which Anya felt and purposely tensed up her abs so then Luna feels at her rock hard abs.

“Goddammit you are so fucking full of yourself aren't you?” Luna playfully pushes at her. Anya smirked at her before going to flex her arms getting more laughter out of Luna.

Luna goes to pack up her things that she brought with her whilst coming to the warehouse. Anya watches from afar before coming up with one of her brilliant ideas.

 

“Can you fight?” Anya asks Luna. She zips up her bag until her attention lays on Anya. “Hmm?” her expression to Anya was so cute that she chuckled at her and smoothly repeated her question.

“Oh yeah sure, I know a few moves.” Luna nonchalantly responded.

“Really?” Anya sounded a little surprised.

“Yeah, you don't think I don't?” asked Luna.

“Oh I know you know, but I don't know if you can beat me.” smirked Anya.

“Is this a challenge?” Luna drops her bag to stand in front of Anya.

“Probably.” Luna smiles and takes in a fighting position. Anya does the same and looks over to see any openings.

 

Only to distracted by Luna’s body and her eyes run over figure. Her in that stance is so fucking sexy her mouth salivates until you could see her drool. The fight starts when Luna attacks, taking advantage of Anya’s distraction and goes to hit at her side. Anya snapped out her daze fast enough to block Luna’s strike and create distance between them. Luna jumps back to look over Anya who is a bit stunned by this attack. She regains her stance as Luna charges in again with another strike at her temple.

 

She quickly blocks her hit and Luna goes for a kick at Anya’s temple. She smirked as she thought she knows what to do and grabs her foot, side step to pull her down making her unbalanced.

What she didn't expect was that Luna put her weight in her other leg and kicked up and around Anya’s head and toppled her over to the ground. Anya with Luna legs around her head, lays on the ground shell shocked with a panting Luna on top of her. Tired from that move Luna rest on top of Anya with her head between her legs.

 

Between her legs.

 

Luna quickly let's go of Anya’s face from her legs revealing a red faced Anya with blown out pupils. She accidentally trips from getting up too fast and lands back on top of Anya with her head into her chest.

“Oh my god I'm so sorry about that, it's a move I'm so used to doing I didn't think-”

 

_Squish_

 

Luna squeezed a bit and felt something soft. She looked down. Her hands were on Anya’s boobs.

She squeaks and retracted her hands away from her chest spouting out numerous apologies until her wrist was grabbed by Anya who is cracking up so hard she starts to sound almost wheezing for breath. Luna then laughs with her laying on the floor for a few moments.

Catching their breath, they relax in each other’s embrace in perfect silence except their breathing.

All of a sudden, a phone rang cutting through the warehouse. Turns out it was Luna’s phone and she got up from Anya to go to her back. Anya sat up, watching Luna talking on the phone sometimes nodding and doing some small hand gestures. Anya smiles at how cute she is when talking on the phone and how she is slowly falling for the bartender. But she can't say it out loud can she?

 

Luna ends the call and turns to Anya who is now standing up. “My dad called and asked where I was so I'd better go home.”

 

“Yeah it's alright, after all I dragged you here with me so I guess it's reasonable.” smiles Anya. “I had a lot of fun Anya, I'll see you tomorrow.” Luna says as she picks up her bag heading out. “Yeah I'll see you tomorrow.” And Anya watches her leave the warehouse.

 

Once Luna is out of sight Anya goes over to her small sleepover section and heavily sit on her chair with her hands on her face. She lays limply with her arms on her side while drifting off to Luna’s laughter and the feeling of her thighs clamped around her face.

 

-

 

Gustus Woods came back to the usual delicious home cooked dinner made by his lovely wife with the help of his adopted daughter. This always puts a smile to his face every time he comes home from work. Indra smiles as her husband walks over to kiss her on the cheek. Lexa is at the dinner table eating a granola bar.

Gustus also went to kiss her on the cheek. “Why are you eating granola bar before dinner? You know the drill.”

“I'm sorry dad, I'm just a bit hungry.” And Lexa takes another bite of the bar while Gustus ruffles her hair. He went upstairs the put down his suitcase and his phone rang. He picked it up.

“Hey! Steve you good?” answered Gustus. “ _Yeah, I'm good how ‘bout you?_ ”

“I'm fine man, what's up?” Gustus happily responded and took off his suit jacket and sat down on a chair. “ _Yeah, listen man. The tribe has members out in the city but their not coming back._ ”

“What? What do you mean Steve?” asked Gustus. “ _I'm saying their going missing Gus._ ”

The smile got wiped from Gustus’s face. “How is that possible? Isn't the tribe looking after them?” Steven sighs through the phone.

“ _Their trying to find them but is coming up empty handed. We don't know what happened to them._ ” Steven said.

 

Gustus gripped at his chair in anger and frustration. He huffed “What the hell are they doing to our people?” gruffed Gustus.

“ _I don't know but I just came to warn you about this. Be careful. Especially the chosen one._ ” said Steven. “I know, I know. She holds the flame and things. You don't need to tell me this all over again.”

 

“ _I'm trying to remind you your job in this. You guys were barely able to recover-_ ”

“We know what we are doing. And you don't need to remind us every time.” grunted Gustus. He ended the call and heavily sighed out.

 

On the dinner table the family was all really quiet whilst eating potato salad and pork roast. They all didn't want to talk as today was a very straining on themselves. Lexa quickly finishes first and went to place the dishes in the sink.

“Hey mom, dad. I'm going to be a bit late whenever I come home now.” Lexa said. “Why is that?” asked Indra when she finished her plate and goes to place her dish in the sink to clean.

“Well, I'm going to be hanging out with Luna and Anya.” Lexa said. “Who’s Anya?” Gustus asks. “She's my new friend. She is kind of close to Luna’s age and I remember her saying she goes to NYU.”

“Well it's nice to hear you hang out with more people but how long are you staying out until you come home?”

“Not long, I'm sure I should come home by dinner time.” said Lexa.

“Then that's fine dear, just don't stay out too late.” Indra says. Gustus however is not that approving of this change. “Lexa, it's too dangerous. By the time you get home it will be dark and that's when the incidents happen. I won't allow.” said Gustus.

 

“Now, now. Lexa go upstairs, I'll talk to your dad about this.” Lexa nervously leaves the room to go upstairs and away from the hushed conversation of her adopted parents.

 

“Gustus! What's with you all of a sudden? Lexa is a perfectly grown young women and she has Castro’s daughter to look out for her.” scolded Indra. “Indra, it's too dangerous. There now some fuss about the gang acting up now and it is close to where she is.” said Gustus.

“And why would you care about some street thugs? She can handle herself.” said Indra, not understanding why Gustus is acting this way. “She can barely handle those rich kids at school, how the hell is she able to handle thugs?!” Gustus stated as his voice raised in volume.

“Now you listen here mister…” said Indra her voice lowered threatening and places a finger against his chest. “She is not that weak of a child and you know it!” said Indra. Gustus gulped at her staring up at him. “If you think she is not able to handle spoiled, wealthy, prissy little punks of children of smug arrogant spawns.” And she drops her hand to the side and she spoke in the most threatening voice possible.

“Then you are sadly mistaken.”

Gustus sighed and grimaced, know what he said was wrong. “I'm sorry Indra. I shouldn't have said that about our daughter.” he said.

“Uhuh.” Indra pointedly hummed. Gustus then rubbed at the bridge of his nose and breath out. “Steven told me something about our tribe.” he said. Indra furrowed her brows together. “He said that some of our members are being targeted and missing. We can't find them.”

 

“So it was true.” quietly whispers Indra. “I'll let Lexa stay a bit out, but we have to be careful of this Indra. We can't take anymore chances.” Gustus says not hearing Indra’s statement. “Thank you Gustus.” And they both hug. They later went upstairs to go to sleep and pass by Lexa’s room where she is blissfully unaware of the warning mentioned by her father.

 

-

 

The streets were crowded as usual as Octavia walk around in the block of Midtown Manhattan. Or as she states as “the entertainment traps” fill with tourists aimlessly walking around taking pictures and blocking numerous amount of people trying to go home. There wasn't much to do but walk around, and she didn't want to go home until later. Her mom always come home late because of the late night shift. She is a very well known detective in the NYPD and married her father. A rich dude who bailed out on them once he found out about Octavia. He still keeps in contact with Bellamy, but never really talked to Octavia.

Which is fine ‘cause he **can suck it!** He can fuck off for all she cares, and she won't make use of his stupid money no matter how much he gives. It means nothing to her.

 

It was getting dark so Octavia decided to go home after walking around for about an hour. Raven should be back home waiting for her to arrive. Raven doesn't really have parents so she is staying at her place and already part of the family. She wants to head off to the usual train station but it seems a little far. She comes across an alleyway vacant of people which is kind of weird, but when she heard whimpering she peaked over to see a man lying down on his back and two figures with hoods standing over him. One had a foot pressed on his chest keeping him on his back.

 

Brash as always Octavia stepped up into the alleyway with a loud intervention.

“Hey! Let go of him!” she shouted out, directing those two’s attention towards Octavia. Using this distraction the man screamed as loud as he can until the one whose foot is not on him punched him in the face and he stopped screaming.

“Hey!” she shouts out again before running to the two people. The one whose foot was on the man stepped off to handle Octavia and the other picked the guy up by his shirt.

One of the strangers now blocks the way for Octavia but she decided to throw a punch at it. Before her punch even reach any where at the stranger’s face, the stranger grabbed her arm, twisted it out of the way making Octavia kneel and knees her to the face.

 

She hit the ground on her side cradling her face when she is then picked up by that stranger. Sirens blared out and she was dropped back down with a thud. She turns her head to see the man who was held by his shirt ran out the other way as quickly as possible and not looking back.

 

“ ** _Fuck, didn't think they would be here. I thought we cleared this out already._** ” said one of the strangers.

“ ** _Apparently not, we lost our intel._** ” said the other.

“ ** _It's alright, we could get him back next time._** ” responded the other as it bends to the ground touches the floor and wisps of smoke engulfs them and dissipated. Leaving no trace of them.

 

Octavia’s eyes widen at what she had seen. Either she is dreaming or that it's the pain, it seems very real. Footsteps were heard scuttling on the floor as Octavia is surrounded by cops and first aid responders. She recognize her mom, officer Blake bend down to help up her daughter.

“What are you doing here?! I thought you would already be at home by now!” scolded Aurora. “I'm fine mom just a little scuffle.”

“We heard screaming and we were nearby. What happened?” said Jason who is the partner of Aurora.

 

“Nothing. It's nothing.” said Octavia as she shakily steps away. Aurora watches her daughter walk towards her police car and stepped inside. She knows her daughter is hiding something. Although Octavia is always hiding something from her whether it is her thoughts or things happening around her.

  
“You think she's going to be alright Blake?” asked Jason. She sighs and looks over at Octavia in the car. “I don't know. But I gotta believe it.” she states as she sends Octavia back home.


	6. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit late. Was busy with other stuff and I just didn't have the time to finish the chapter like I was supposed to. I hope this makes it up.

Chapter 6

 

Raven was at the Blake estate listening to music in her best friend’s room. She is completely immersed in her lab work, fiddling with a contraption and screws loose scattered over the table. She picks up the pieces of metal and hold it against the light to see if everything in place. She looks it over while before nodding to herself and set down the piece to touch up on one of the sides.

The door of the bedroom slams open and Raven jumps back to see Octavia holding onto a ice pack to her face. She slowly closes the door gently despite the loud entrance and makes her way to her bed to sit down. “You look a bit banged up, what happened?” said a very amused Raven. Octavia glared over at Raven before mumbling ‘nothing’ against the ice pack.

Raven who is very prone to Octavia being a stubborn little brat, causing her to get into scuffles with other people. But she recognized quickly that Octavia is an independent, strong women who has the capabilities of handling herself. Making her incredibly sexy looking to Raven.

 

“You know out of most of the times you get into a fight you would usually rant about it all night long. But you aren't so spill.” Raven pointedly said looking at her beat up best friend.

Octavia thought a second about whether she should tell her about what she's experienced outside. But remembering the time where they tried finding about the cause of that scorch mark she decides to retell her tale.

 

_Octavia drags along a slightly breathless Raven across the halls and dodging walking students around them. “O, where are we going?” said a really tired Raven. Octavia is trying to find someone who has been familiar with Lexa throughout the semester. So she went to her teachers she had class with Lexa._

 

_“Lexa seems to be like a quiet student. I don't think anything is wrong.” said Mr. Corno whom she has her English. And that goes with the other teachers she and Lexa had. They walk around some more trying to gather more information, but most of the times others would call her quiet, runt, weird, nerd, or doesn't even know who she is. Period._

_All which doesn't match up to Finn’s story of a quiet, introverted girl with glasses to burn off his hand. But then again, it would have been too cliché to think Lexa has no such capabilities to do those things._

 

_The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. Octavia has her World History while Raven has her Calculus. She’s getting a bit antsy. The bell rang again telling all of the students that they should be in class by now as people start to trickle into their rooms leaving the hallways. Raven being a good student turns to Octavia. “We'll talk more about Lexa when we're at 7th okay?” she said as Octavia nodded and went their separate ways._

_They never got the chance._

 

Raven sat back listening Octavia recall her tale to her with a stoic face and arms crossed. She listened intently as Octavia tells her everything about what has happened in that alleyway.

“So to be clear, you saw a guy on the ground with two seemingly dangerous people. Decided to intervene by making your presence known. And got knocked out on your face?” Raven lists out.

Octavia looks back at her with the most nonchalant and most unconcerned expression on her face as she responded with a sharp nod.

“Yeah.”

 

Raven chided back. “That has got to be the most stupid thing I have ever heard you've done.” And turns back to her work.

 

The bedroom door opened revealing Bellamy poking his head in the room.

“Mom says it's time for dinner.” he says catching both girls attention to him. “Thanks Bell.” Octavia said as Bellamy nodded back, closing the door and head down the stairs to the dining room. Raven pushes at her desk as her chair rolls away from her workshop. She stands and stretches while Octavia also stands still holding the ice pack to her face. “We will talk about this later concerning your unhealthy obsession for injuries.” Raven pointedly states out. “Shut up” Octavia says as she lightly pushes a chuckling Raven out the door with her free hand. The corners of her mouth turn up when she follows her out and down to dinner.

Raven turns back to Octavia. “Make me.” she replies to her down the steps. She yelps when she felt a sharp slap to her butt as she turns behind her to see a smirking Octavia walked past her down the stairs, leaving a very speechless and sort of aroused Raven. “Damn that girl is gonna be the end of me.” she says then continues on down to dinner.

Dinner was a bit quiet except for the fact Bellamy was ranting on about school with his mouth stuffed with mashed potatoes.

 

“So me and the guys decided to go to the lab and make a stink bomb and brought it back to Ms. Petersburg’s class. Now her reaction was the funniest when she bolted out the classroom.” said Bellamy as some of the mash spittle out of his mouth and Raven glances over with a grimace. Octavia picked at her peas with the ice still against her cheek. She was used to him being that way. He wasn't always like this, but ever since her father went to meet him the more he slowly becomes this boy she barely recognize as her brother.

Aurora walks over to the table and sat down with her own plate of mash and peas. “Bellamy! Don't talk while you're eating.” she scolded him. He closes his mouth and gulps down his mash before responding. “Mom, it's ok, I do it all the time during lunch it's fine.” he says.

“Sure, but it doesn't make it better watching three guys spitting out most of their food than eating.” rebutted Raven with a smug smirk. He gives her a glare before flicking a piece of mash at her. Raven dodges it cackling as Bellamy starts to get annoyed. The doorbell rang at the front and Aurora got up.

“Bellamy. Raven. Don't start you guys start anything.” she says as she walks to the door. Octavia’s eyes follows her mother to the door as her brother and best friend continues on bickering over their dinner.

 

Aurora opens the door wondering who the hell in the middle of the night would be at her door step. “What do you want -,” but she stops short as in front of her was Captain Morgan with three officers behind him. “Captain Morgan, what are you doing here?” she asks him as he and his officers enter her home. Octavia watches on with worry as she sees them walk in the dining room, looking over the house as if it was hiding something.

“Woah, shit’s about to go down.” Raven whispers to her as her mother walks back in, confused and scared as all hell.

“What are you doing entering my home like that Captain Morgan, is something wrong?” she asks but he just looks at her as if she was not there and continued on scouring the area with his eyes.

He looks at the kids sitting at the table and motions for the officers towards Octavia. Her mother and Bellamy watches in shock, paralyzed in their places and Raven shouting at them to let Octavia go. Her eyes widen when the officer quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground holding her down. She struggled against their hold when one of the officers shined a small light to her eyes before turning it off and face the police captain. “Sir, there was nothing unusual. Their good.” Morgan frowns at this information and turns to the two officers to let her go. Raven rushes to her side and glares at the officers.

“Officer Blake, it seem that we have made a mistake. We are leaving now.” And they head towards the door.

 

Octavia held onto Raven as she pulls her up to her feet and calls out to them. “Hey! You can't just slam me down and leave without an explanation. What's going on?” she shouts. He looks back at her with a stern expression before addressing her. “I'm sorry if we had made you feel unnerving from our intrusion.” he states.

“Unnerving? You slammed me on the ground for no reason, this is far from unnerving.” she responded.

“Yeah, what the hell?” growls Raven. Her glare is feral and full of anger making the officers a bit nervous but it doesn't faze Morgan. There is no way they are accusing Octavia for dealing with crime. He clears his throat and turns to Aurora. “We had an report from your in counter in the alleyway,” he says. “and we thought your daughter have something to do with the people who has punched her.” he firmly states.

“What connected you to that?” Raven chided back.

“All I'm saying is that miss Blake here is a suspect for association with Grangos.” he says sternly glaring at Raven.

“Seriously? This is what you concluded, from that?” Raven says and slowly rises from the table. She points at him “I don't care, _who_ you are but I can tell you that is the dumbest shit I've ever heard of since Bill Clinton.”

 

“Raven.” Aurora scolded her quietly trying to get her to stop.

Octavia narrows her eyes at him.

“What made you think that?” she aggressively states, cutting off what Raven was about to say next.

He looks at her. “That confidential for you kids.”

“That makes absolute _no sense_!” Raven shouts.

“How about you shut up and let the adults do the work immigrant.” snarks an officer.

“ _What you say to me!_ ” retorted Raven.

“OK! STOP! Stop!” yelled our Aurora, trying to stop this discussion from going out of hand.

 

“But Mrs. Blake!”Aurora shushes at Raven before closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose. Bellamy watches quietly and silently.

“Captain Morgan, you can leave now.” as she waves them away towards the door. Raven was then shouting her disbelief and displeasure over the officers until the front door slams close. She sat down in anger about this encounter while Octavia has her hand on her back rubbing to calm Raven down.

“Fucking cop call me a damn fucking immigrant.” seethe out. “It's okay Raven you don't have to defend me.” Octavia soothes out.

“Yeah Raven don't. She don't deserve it.” Bellamy says.

“What kind of brother would say that?” responded Raven. “The kind who doesn't get in trouble.” he retorted.

“Guys,” they look at Octavia. “I'm fine.” she gets up from the table and looks at her mother. “I'm done with dinner.” she says. She turns to Raven.

“I'll be upstairs for you Raven.”

“Oh- yeah sure.” she responded meekly.

Octavia heads up to her room and quickly closes the door behind her with her back sliding to the ground. She sat there thinking, wondering about what has happened and pulls her knees to her chest. She lays back staring at the ceiling.

“Why does this keep happening to me?” she asks before burying her face in her arms and knees.

 

-

 

Lexa grunted as she finishes her final set of push ups of the day and flops onto her back on the ground. She lays down starfish style as she heavily pants out her exhaustion until Anya walks over to her and crouch down. “What are you doing? Get up.” she says poking at Lexa to move. She rolls her eyes as Anya continues to poke at her shoulder. She rolls onto her side before picking herself back up. Anya stands in front with her arms crossed while watching Lexa tiredly pick herself up.

Her skin and clothes were drenched with sweat as she heaves in gulps of air into her lungs. Her stamina was shit, which is why Anya is working her so hard. Luna was at the resting section reading her book, and to Anya’s frustration. She dubbed it ‘The Break Room.’ I know. Very unoriginal.

 

Lexa has been coming over to this warehouse with Anya for the last two weeks, training and trying to figure out her powers. Anya has not the slightest clue but has been brutally train her day to day with exercises that don't seem to change anything. And it is really getting her frustrated.

“If I may -*breath*- ask again -*breath*-,” Lexa places her hands on her knees as she suck in breaths, cutting between words.

“What exactly are you trying to get me to do?” and Lexa takes another deep breath. Anya sighs before slapping Lexa’s back making her stumble forward on her feet.

“I'm _still_ trying to show you that you are really unsteady on your feet.” Anya says. Lexa look on at her tiredly. “So far, you are still in the same position you were when you started.” she calmly points out.

Lexa looks up to her as she straighten up to stand. “And your point is?” Lexa asks as the she waits for her mentor’s response. She gave no hints.

“I've decided to change the direction of your curriculum.” she firmly says.

“Oo, sophisticated language.” teased Lexa. Now excited with the change of pace. “Shut up, I'm older than you.” making Lexa pout. Anya walks towards a spot on the ground that marks a straight line across the floor. One near where Lexa is standing, and one near where Anya is standing.

“There are two lines,” says Anya and Lexa nods. “Stand on the line in front of you.” order Anya and Lexa moves to stand on the white line. “We will be playing a game.”

Lexa sheepishly smiles at Anya, “Umm, can we not play a game-,”

“No.” cut off Anya before Lexa finished asking.

“ _I_ , will be standing between these lines.” she says as she walks over to the middle in front of Lexa.

 

“Now these lines are 10 feet away from each other for some running space.” as she paces around for a few seconds before returning back to her previous position. “Your goal, is to get to the other line and stay without moving.” she motions her to the line and back to the one Lexa is standing at. “If you manage to stay on the other line for 10 seconds without moving. Then you win.” Anya simply says.

Although not for Lexa. “But?” Lexa asks Anya for she know there has to be something behind this whole game.

Anya smirked, “But you have to get past me before you get to that line.” her voice leaked with strange excitement.

“Wait? Now? But I just finished my push ups!” Lexa stares at her nervously as Anya does little crack of her shoulders.

“They were only there to build muscle. This is to test your skill.” says Anya as she places her hands behind her back. “Ready yourself.”

Lexa gruffed a little before getting herself to run at Anya. “This is a really bad idea.” she mumbles out.

“Luna! Can you keep time?” Anya calls out to Luna. She gave her a smile and a thumbs up and Anya returns that smile with her usual smirk. Lexa shakes her head a bit, amused from this interaction. Coming back to the task at hand.

Lexa closes her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _Calm. I got this._ She thought, she opens her eyes now filled with fierce determination and couches to run.

“Anytime now.” Anya lazily says.

Lexa brought all of her remaining strength and charges at Anya.

Anya shifts a bit on her feet waiting until Lexa is within range. When Lexa was close enough to get a hit at Anya.

With a quick duck under Lexa’s grab and a sweep under her feet. She crashes down face first to the ground. Luna made a sound of pain after watching Lexa belly flopped onto the ground with an ‘Oompfh’ and a groan.

“Again!” Anya shouts from up top.

 

Lexa grunts and props herself on her forearms and looks up to Anya. Reluctantly, she pulls herself back onto her feet and Anya motions with her head to the starting line. Slowly she drags herself back and dashes at Anya again before being slammed to the ground once again and to the starting line.

 

-

 

The television’s screen is flicked on in a dark room as five looming figures in hoods watch around a large table. The scene shows the Mayor, Dante Wallace, takes on the podium. They stayed silent as crowd cheers for him on the screen before he start to speak.

“ _People of New York City. I would like to say that I cherish this city very much._ ” he says.

“ _For the past few weeks, we have been receiving reports from the NYPD on the street gangs and vigilantes as they have been running amok and disturbing our homes._ ” the crowd roars in agreement as he pauses to let the sound die out.

“ _So to combat that, my son and I have developed a plan to put a stop to this rampage and together. We. Will. Succeed._ ” The crowd cheers again in approval and he smiles at them all, pleased with the response.

“ _Together with the NYPD. Our mission, is to find those people, capture them, and lock them up permanently so they won't be able to disturb us any longer._ ”

The table tensed up at this statement. Dante continues on with his speech but one of the figures on the side of the table grabbed the remote and switched off the screen. The situation then settles upon the group as one growled and threw it's hood back frustrated by this new change of environment.

 

It was a young woman with dark hair and dark eyes and a scar marred on her right side of her temple. A straight 3 inches scar line across the side of her head with her hair tied up in a pony tail.

“Damn it!” she smacks the table and it rattles from the force.

“Jeez Jaymie, don't get so work up on it.” says another figure from the other side of table as she also pulls down her hood.

“You'd be exposing our faces to the public too early.” she says as the rest of the group pulls down their hoods and revealing their faces.

Jaymie glared at her then went to switch on the lights.

The group groaned as the lights shined down on them as they winced from watching T.V. in a dark room.

 

They were all girls. Jaymie grabbed a chair to the table with a clatter as she grouchily slumped down onto the chair, annoyed.

“Some of them might as well find out so it doesn't fucking matter Amie.” she mutters. The person she referred as Amie threw back her head back in laughter. She has dark hair that was cut to her shoulder and is lined with streaks of blue.

The girl next to Jaymie. Sam, had darker skin and white curly hair also tied in ponytail, lightheartedly smiles in amusement as she watches the two jab at the tv with comments about the mayor.

“Fucker is a fucking fraud.” Jaymie growls out. “His son is a fraud let me tell you that.” Amie adds on. A brunette girl who is Madison turns her head to the ticked off leader at the end of the table.

“How long are we going incognito?” she asks. The leader sighs and run her tan skinned hand through her jet black hair in confliction. Her hazel eyes stern as thoughts go through her head.

“Probably a bit longer than expected.” she says over the conversation between Jaymie and Amie. Soon they quickly quiet down and stare at each other hopefully know what is going to happen next.

“What do we do now Reese?” The white haired girl ask the leader who is know deep in thought.

 

“We'll have to wait.” she states as Jaymie looks at her as if she was crazy.

“We've been hiding from the public eye for two weeks now. What _else_ are we going to do?” protests Jaymie.

“Well our deal with Costia and Echo has secured our line to get M-Corp. It would've made the most sense if we wait a bit longer.” leveled out Amie.

“We can’t just wait for the sixth to awaken. There isn't time.” responded Sam.

 

Reese quickly jutted in. “Then we will make time.” the rest of the group is now focused on Reese. “Right now our priority is that M-Corp don't get to catch us. If they do, it will set our plans, two to three steps back.” the whole table nodded. Reese sighs, “And you're right. We don't have time for the sixth.” she says to Sam. She then turns to the rest of the members.

“Which is why we are targeting the gala.” she responded with a mischievous grin. Sam smirked and rolled her shoulders and next to her Jaymie gives a fist pump to the air crying out an excited ‘yes’ in the air. Amie just chuckled and Madison smiled.

“Ready yourselves, this is an operation.” Says Reese as she jerks her body and flames burst out around her in white and gold flickers.

“Gear up.”

 

-

 

Clarke hated parties.

Not the ones at the clubs with loud music and horney people everywhere, but the ones filled with sophisticated rich people and a ballroom. Her mother, Abigail Griffin, is a well known doctor at Mercy Hospital. One of the biggest funded medical facility in New York by the council members. She was very uptight with her work and would sometimes jab at her to follow in her ‘steps’ even though she majors in art. Her father, Jake Griffin is also very known as a mechanical engineer who worked on the power lines that runs through New York City. Unlike her, he was more laidback and fully supports her choice in her art major no matter what Abby says.

The room was crowded and filled to the brim of fancy and expensive food and drinks surrounded with a small orchestra playing music. She sighs and plays with her glass of punch she got ‘cause she isn't allowed booze. She sees her mother coming towards her with a glass of wine and an unfamiliar man with a boy close to her age.

“Clarke! I’d like you to meet someone.” Abby points to the man. Clarke silently groans knowing it is one of her mother's obnoxious coworkers at the hospital.

“This is Thelonius Jaha, Chancellor of Mercy Hospital.” she introduces.

“Nice to meet you Clarke, I have heard so much about you!” He chuckles and Clarke reluctantly follows with a smile.

“I've heard from your mother on how much you want to be a doctor.” he continues on. Clarke looks to her mother with a hard stare.

“Oh really?” responded Clarke with her eyes still at her mother’s face.

“Well I can't say for sure you will be one. But if you can, you can come be nurse if you want to.” laughs off Thelonius. Already Clarke dislike him. “Oh! I almost forgot.” he says as he pulls the boy behind him to his side. “This is my son, Wells. Come say hello.” as he pushed him towards her. He goes to grab at her hand and shakes it. “It is very nice to meet you Clarke. You are as beautiful as your mother says you are.” he tries to smoothly say. She pulls her hand away with a light chuckle before walking towards her mom.

“Can you just, give us a minute?” and without a word she pulls her mom away from them and angrily whispers at her. “What is _wrong_ with you? Who ever said that you can lie about what I want to do!” said Clarke.

Abby just responded to her. “I never lied about what you are going to do if it was true.”

quietly whispers Abby.

“Who the hell told you to decide my future. My future is my choice to make. Not yours.” sternly says Clarke.

“You young lady, is to do what I'm telling to do.” says Abby. “And why should I listen to you?” retorted Clarke. “ _Because I am your mother!_ ” she shouts.

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking and panicking bureaucrats scattering to escape the gala as fast as possible. The alarm went off.

“ _Please remain calm. We have an intruder. Please remain calm. We have an intruder._ ”

The alarm blared as the people start banging on doors with Clarke staring shocked in this development.

“ _Please remain calm. We have an intruder._ ”


	7. Smoking Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the gala has been infiltrated. Who could it be? There is a mess of questions waiting to be answer. But all in due time.

Chapter 7

 

Luna was driving back from the warehouse to drop off Lexa back home. Anya was next to her in the passenger seat staring out the window while Lexa was in the back slumped and almost no energy but not asleep. Just really whiny.

“God damn it Anya!” she groaned out from the back. “I can't feel my fucking legs!”

Anya responds back with a smirk. “Good, now you get to know the feeling.” Luna chuckles as she sees Lexa flip Anya the middle finger and Anya’s laughter resonates in the car. Luna sighs and turns on the radio to listen to music, but what has come out the speaker, shocks everybody.

“ _Breaking news on channel 56, on Averill Avenue, there has been an report stating a lockdown in the Bar Ballroom where councilmen Marcus Kane is hosting the Road Gala._ ”

Luna looked confused and she looks up at the street she is on as she continues to drive. _Averill Avenue_. What is going on? Lexa, now curious and suddenly recovered from her training. “Wait, are you guys hearing this?” Luna asks the others and the sounds of sirens blare loudly. Firetrucks, police cars, and the ambulance speed past their car quickly.

“ _The building is now on fire as the dispatchers are sending out all emergency teams to respond and rescue the people inside._ ” the radio continues on. Luna turns it off and continues driving on. “I swear, it takes 8 minutes for those teams to help a regular citizen but when it comes to them it takes less than 2.” Luna glares at the radio, mumbling to herself as she decided Seriously, what makes them so special? “Ridiculous.”

She glances over to the rear mirror to check on Lexa but she sees her concentrated on the road ahead. She turns to Anya who is also looking the same way but her expression is very grim. Luna confused and out of the loop, looks on to where everyone is staring at. And her face quickly drained of color.

Smoke rising high in the sky as people are being lead out by paramedics and firefighters. Half of the building is is on fire as police lead out troops of officers in full SWAT gear. Shields and military grade guns equipped as they entered the unburnt half of the gala. It was a terrible sight.

“Jesus Christ! Where the _hell_ is the damn door!” shouted an officer.

“They're locked tight sir.”

“Well get the fucking window would you!” He shouted back. And they took down a window climbing in.

Sprays of water is hosing down on the ever growing flame.

People in suits and gowns are being operated on to their burns by doctors and other medical facility. All victims covered in soot.

Luna concentrate back on the road and sees that it is blocked. She hits the wheel in frustration. “Damn it!”

They cut off the road in the middle of the block in all directions for a 20 feet radius. Luna has no choice but make a U-turn around. Until she noticed something peculiar.

 

In the corner of her eye she spots a small black car hiding behind the building and what really captures her is that it is the only car that is even near the burning disaster. No other car is as close to the incident and most of the cars are just news respondents or are there to help rescue the people. Curious, Luna navigates the car around the block and towards the back of the building.

Anya glances at her wondering why they are going around the block.

“Where are we going?” Lexa asks. They came to another block on the road and Luna scowled before turning back and head to a different route. It was blocked on all ends so the traffic was heavy. Luna then decided to park the car in the outskirts of the area but close enough to get inside the area. They got out of the car and Luna quickly and quietly head towards the car.

Lexa and Anya, who just stares at each other, not sure what is wrong with her, shrugged and followed. There was a small fence blocking an alleyway where a really basic black van and a door leading inside the other half of the gala. Luna crouch down against the side of the fence and peaked in, followed by Anya and then Luna.

“What are we-,” Lexa goes to ask Luna but got shushed by her before she even get to ask.

They hid as the door opens revealing men with bananas covering their faces and rabid monkey tattoos on their neck.

“Grangos.” Anya quietly growls out as they then disappear back into the building. Lexa, wasn't really sure about why they are going near a really dangerous place where gangs are involved. Though she can't deny, this is really exciting to do even if she might die.

“So tell us why exactly we are here?” Anya whispers to Luna.

“Something is off. They blocked off the entire radius but this is the only car other than the ones in front is close to the building.”

“And why the hell are we even going in at all?” Lexa pointedly asks. Luna casually turns to her. “I was curious.” And went to look for an entrance.

 _Why am I surrounded with deranged psychopaths?_ Lexa asks herself.

“Alright, so how do we get in?” she asks. If you can't fight them why not join them?

Luna moves to climb the fence, she quickly moved up and jumped down and hid behind the van. Anya goes to do the same and motions Lexa to do the same.

“Wait, you want me to do that?” she whispers to Anya. She nodded.

“No, I have tried fighting a sumo gangster and that was scary enough.” Lexa continues to say. Anya gave her an unimpressed look. This lasted for 30 seconds until Lexa rolled her eyes and climbs the fence. Instead of dropping down, she slowly climbed down and when she is near the ground, she jumped off.

“Happy?” Anya smirked and tugged her by the shoulder.

“Guys, come on. The door is open, we should better hurry in before they come back.” she says and they went in. Turns out the door lead them straight to the kitchen where it is completely vacate of people and full of expensive food. They snuck around the kitchen and the serving counter, past the dishwashers and stove.

Luna suddenly stops and put her finger against her lips. There were two guys standing out in the service counter with guns in their hands.

“How are we gonna get past them?” Lexa asks. Luna shrugs, “I don't know, they got guns so it's going to make this more difficult.”

“What do you think Anya?” Lexa turns to her.

Anya however is chewing on a burger she has in her hands.

“I think-” she pauses to swallow her bite.

“-that we should distract them first before moving forward.” She took another bite before devouring the rest with a gulp as Lexa in turn, now is the one giving her an unimpressed look.

“What? I was hungry. This is like, free food. How would I _not_ eat it?”

Lexa just sighs at her disapprovingly before pitching her idea. “Ok, so we can hide past them but we can't be hidden forever so we got to be quick and-.”

 

**BANG BANG**

 

And two figures slump down with Luna standing over them with a pan.

Lexa just stands there speechless and Anya is now looking over her slightly aroused at the sight as Luna tosses away the pan and start to drag the unconscious bodies away from sight.

Recovered from the what has happened Lexa just stood there watching Anya help Luna hide the bodies. They then venture on and out of the kitchen and to the great space of the dining room. They hid behind a table when they spotted more Grangos with rifles on the balconies. There were two hallways from this room one that leads upstairs and is right next them, and one across the floor.

 

“Alright, so we're here. Now what?” Lexa asks Anya. She signals them to move forward toward the stairs. Anya moves up to the stairs but while getting up she toppled over a chair and the sound of it landing startles the Grangos from up top. The trio quickly ran up the stairs when the chair fell. With Luna leading the group, they arrived to the second floor and on the balcony. “Shit shit shit what the fuck do we do?” Lexa panic asks, they ran to the nearest hallway. Luna saw a Grango moving closer and attacked him once he saw them.

She first grabbed his gun, punched him in the throat and smashed his face with his rifle. He is now on the ground cradling his face

“They know we're here, we gotta move quickly.” Luna says as she drops the gun.

“In or out?” Lexa nervously asks.

“In.” And Luna kicked the guy's face. Knocking him unconscious.

“I think we're-” Anya cuts off as she quickly covers for both the girls kicking an Grango that suddenly popped up behind them and throws him over the railing.

“We should probably move.” Anya states and they run off to the other side where there is another set of stairs. While they ran, some of the Grangos show up and is now pointing their guns at them, making then stop on their tracks.

“Get your fucking asses on the ground or I'll put a hole in ya!” the one in the middle shouted at them. Both Anya and Luna looks at each other and nodded.

“Umm, guys what do we do?” Lexa asks them. Anya slowly crouch down on the ground and Luna soon follows.

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing!?” shouts the Grango and moves towards them with his gun.

“I said to get on the ground-” and a blast of smoke covered the area. Anya pulls Lexa and Luna on the ground as gunshots pop around them. Hits and grunts of people is being heard as one by one they are dropping to the ground. Anya pulls herself up and looks around. There was only smoke in her sights as she hears Luna scream out. She calls out to her.

“Luna!” And moves toward the scream before being knocked back by a figure out of the smoky area, falling over the railing and crashing onto the ground as she growls at the hooded figure on top of her.

 

“ ** _I didn't think you would have survived that._** ” it says in the same slimy deep voice from the bar. Anya chuckles at it as she resists it's hold on her.

“You don't know anything about me.” she says as she kicks it off her and charges.

 

-

 

Lexa has her eyes closed tight with her hands over her head with her body on the floor. She just heard Luna scream and Anya rammed over the balcony. She was scared, like she legitimately scared for her life. She knew this was a bad idea. She wishes that she was able to convince them to leave when they had the chance. She was useless. She couldn't even help save her friends and now she is laying on the ground crying for her dear life. And waiting for this catastrophe to be over.

“ ** _Are you kidding me?_** **_This is the sixth?_** ” said a deep voice. It was familiar. It reminds her of the figure from that time at Boat Load. Oh My God, are they there to kill her. Just stay down. They will think that she's unconscious if she stays still.

“ ** _Yeah, great right?_** ” replied another deep voice. Similar but not the same.

“ ** _I don't get it._** ” it responded back. Someone grabs the scruff of her shirt and she is pulled up with a small squeak and tries to move away from them.

“ ** _Calm down raccoon. You have a job to do._** ” And Lexa feels hands remove her glasses and starts smothering her face with something moist and is moving in different angles and patterns. Someone took out her necklace and slightly tugs at it.

“ ** _Can't mess it up now._** ” it says and they drop the necklace from her and shoves her forward. She blinks her eyes open for she is standing in front of a mirror and turns to see the smoke still there.

“ ** _Good luck, Heda_**.” And they disappear with the thick smoke with it.

 

Sweat rolled down her neck as she turns back to the mirror and examine her face. It seems to be black paint smudged her face. Completely covering around her eyes and ending with three streaks down her cheeks. She looked fierce, dangerous and deadly. Kinda like a warrior. Lexa tilts her head side to side until she hears someone shouting outside.

She whips around to find herself in a room and the door was closed.

“I have to get out of here.” Lexa says to herself and runs her hand through her braids.

 _Wait_.

She pats at her face and her pockets. Where are her glasses? She swore it was there.

 _Did they take my glasses?_ And she moves towards the door and a resounding crack from her foot made her look down.

 _Oh_. She now picks up the glasses and frustratingly sighs before she pockets the broken glasses in her pants.

“I swear this is getting very predictable.” And moves to open the door. She swung the door open only to cover her mouth and crouch down to the burning smell of smoke. The hallway lead her to an open area and was very close to the burning half the building.

 _How the hell did I get here?_ She thought as she moves across the hallway and into the ballroom full of people. There wasn't anymore suffocating smoke as much and she could breath. Although if she can't escape in time, fire and smoke could engulf the rest of the building.

She quickly find purchase behind a food counter and leans to see people on the ground and Grangos with guns prevent them from escaping. Lexa searches around the room and to see Councilmen Marcus Kane with a gun to his head.

“So what do you say, you tell them to give us the money or I shoot you in the head?” says the Grango with the gun to his head.

“Never.” snarls Kane until he got punched in the face.

“You're lucky you're important or my boss would've killed me.”

In the corner of her eye, she notices a familiar blonde angel with the ocean blue eyes.

“Clarke!?” Lexa accidentally slipped out loudly and caught her attention.

 _Oh shit. Not incognito! Not incognito!_ Her mind runs through as she nervously turns away from her.

Clarke noticed the girl from behind the food counter. She thought she had heard her name, but she sees her looking around nervously and silently moves closer to her without having her captors notice.

Lexa’s heart beat fast and strong, trying to calm herself. She then looks to Clarke again to see her moving around and towards her. This is bad. _She's gonna get noticed! What do I do?!_ Lexa panicky thinks to herself.

“Alright that's it! I don't care what the boss says anymore. Shoot him!”

Flames burst around her as she quickly stands out as the gunshot rang out throughout the room.

Lexa has her hand out to Marcus Kane as he is still alive and the bullet suspended in the air and completely stopped.

Chaos erupted as the Grangos are now targeting at Lexa as she holds her arms to herself and blocking all the bullets ricochet onto her invisible shield. Like a completely different person she moves forward while they are shooting at her. She pushes with an invisible force as she slams them against the walls and to the floor knocking them down. One slams onto the doors leading outside and breaks it open as people start to scramble out of building.

“Hey, let go of me!” screams out a voice as Lexa turns to see the gangster with the gun against the Chairman drag Clarke up the stairs to the second floor.

She bolts after them and soon covers her mouth once again as the smoke and fire is now creeping fast to burn the whole building. She sees them enter a room and follows them in. She charges in but she sees no one in the room. Until the slam of the door and the click of a guns that she was fucked.

“Turn around slowly.” says the guy as she did what she was told. The gangster had his arm around Clarke holding her in his grip and a pistol pointed at her with the other.

“I don't know who you are, or what voodoo magic you just did. But I know you cost me money. So you go out there and tell them to get it or the girl would have bullet in her.” he snarls at her.

Her flames grew brighter as her hand quickly motions his gun against the door dropping it. Clarke swiftly knees him in the stomach before running over to where Lexa is. He then furiously charges at Lexa but she dodges and grabs his arm and flips him on his back. Clarke then strikes him in the face with a kick knocking him out fast. Lexa drops his arm at looks up to see if Clarke is okay. But what she has seen short circuits her brain as lights shine through the window. It became a bit dark outside as the rising moonlight shines onto Clarke’s face and blonde hair.She was tired from resisting from her captor and hitting him twice. It was hard to move around in her tight blue dress and high heels as she looks on to see her savior. Lexa nervously swallows down her saliva.

“Who are you?” Clarke asks her. Lexa then realizes that the paint mask is covering her identity. But that's not the problem, the problem is how she is going to introduce herself. Before she is going to say anything, she sees something from outside as a car drives up outside the window. It was Luna’s car as she steps out to look around the area. She hears a hiss at the door and goes to put the back of her hand against the door. She pulls back quickly as the door stings her hand with intense heat.

“This place is gonna blow.” she whispers to herself.

Clarke quizzically looks at her, “What?”

Wasting no time Lexa went to open the window and looked down. There were bushes below as she struggles to pull the passed out gangster over the window.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asks the masked hero as she drops him down landing safely. He may be a criminal, but she's not heartless.

“We have to go.” she deepens her voice as she walks over to Clarke.

“Wait but you haven't answered my - question!?” she shrieked out when Lexa scoops her up in the bridal position.

“Hang tight.” she grips at Clarke's waist. “What do you mean?” she nervously asks.

“We’re getting out.” Lexa replied as she head start towards the open window.

A spark flashes at the door before it bursts into flames as it combusts against Lexa. Giving an extra boost to Lexa as she leaps out the window with a screaming Clarke in her arms. She lands in the soft bushes with a roll and let's go of Clarke.

 _I'm alive._ She thinks. _Holy fucking shit I'm alive!_ And she stands up patting herself for confirmation that her flesh and bones are unscathed.

 

Clarke pulls herself up to see her hero pat herself down from the fall. She looks on in wonder on how the hell did she even get out of there. And her arms were strong against her body as her heart beats for this women.

Lexa is then satisfied that she is alive, she sees Luna’s car parked out near the building.

 _I should probably go_.

She turns to see Clarke staring at her in wonderment. Sheepishly she looks at her. “What?” she asks.

Clarke then beams at her and envelopes her into a tight hug.

“Thank you for saving my life.” she whispers in her ear as Lexa hesitantly nodded and hugged back. They let go of each other after a while as Lexa steps away from her.

“Wait!” Clarke says to her. “You still haven't told me your name.”

She looks at her curiously. “And why are you interested?” she asks in that smooth deep voice.

“Why can't I get the name of the person who has saved me?” Clarke pouted. She watches as her eyes behind her mask soften.

 _Crap. Did I offend her?_ Lexa thought as Clarke continues to stare at her.

 _I can't tell her my own name or else she's gonna recognize me._ She continues to say in her head. Clarke then sighs defeated that her hero won't answer her and goes to walk away.

 _Oh No. She's leaving. What do I say._ Lexa panicky thinks until she remembered something.

Clarke was about to leave until that same smooth voice calls out.

“ _Heda.”_ she says. Clarke spins back around.

“Heda?” she asks and the masked women nodded.

“What kind of name is that?” she playfully asks. The masked women shrugged. “You asked for a name.” she said and Clarke smiles.

“Yeah I know.” she chuckles at her. “I… kinda like it. _Heda_.” she repeats.

Lexa felt her spine tingle when Clarke says her new name.

 

“Clarke! Clarke where are you!” a voice shouts through the night. It was Abby, Clarke's mom. “Clarke?!”

Lexa steps away from Clarke and towards Luna’s car.

“I should go.” she says.

“Yeah,” Clarke shyly laughs “My uh, mom is calling me.”

Abby sees an unfamiliar person near her daughter. This is not good.

“Ma'am, please calm down we don't want you to go near the flames.” an officer said blocking off her way. She saw his gun and grabbed it pointing at the figure.

Just as Lexa was to walk away, a resounding ‘bang’ echos the night as her abdomen stings with pain as she looks up to a shocked Clarke and a lady a few feet behind her with a gun.

“ _Stay away from my daughter!_ ” Abby screams out when the officer quickly grabbed her arm away and took the gun back.

Clarke is shell shocked as she watches Heda get shot by her mother. She was screaming at this sight as an unfamiliar person come up and quickly carry her into the car.

Lexa was numb, all she could feel is the pain of the bullet that ripped into her stomach. She was about to topple over until Anya quickly came up and caught her. Bringing her in the car.

“Lexa, you're gonna be alright ok? You're gonna be alright.” Anya sternly says as she climbs in next her in the back and place her hand against the bleeding abdomen. Luna quickly turns the key as they rush out of the area.

Lexa chokes from the pain. “It h-hurts.” And she swallows her tears. “I know sweetie, I know.” Luna softly says to her. “Anya, press onto the bullet wound.” she states.

“Already on it.”

“Okay, we just need to take you to my place alright.” Luna quickly turns to her right.

“Why not the hospital?” Anya asks.

Luna shakes her head. “Not tonight,” she makes a left turn. “After what happen I don't think we can.”

Lexa weakly moves her head. “Am I gonna die?” she asks.

“No Lexa, we'll get you to Luna’s place in time.” replied Anya. Lexa looks to her, “You promise?”

Anya determinedly looks at her.

“I promise.” she replies as they raced against time.


	8. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving forward and picking up the pace.

Chapter 8

 

Luna holds the door open for Anya as she rushes in with a pale skinned Lexa with blood covering her hands and clothes. Luna quickly clears the table with one fell sweep across the counter and Anya carefully places Lexa on top.

Anya smirked at Lexa, “Nice war paint.”

“Not the time, Anya!” Luna shouts at her while she went behind the counter and rummage through some stuff. She was able to find the first aid kit but that won't be enough.

“Here. Painkillers.” as she hands Anya a bottle of Morphine and a glass of water. “I need you to give this to Lexa while I get the sewing kit.” And she bursts through in the back of the bar.

“Wait the sewing - Ooohh.” Anya says and tries to get Lexa to swallow down the narcotics.

Luna ran up the stairs to her living space that is connected to the bar. She went straight into her room where cloth and fabrics are strewn across. She went over to her desk where an unfinished layer of fabric stitched under a automatic sewing machine. She pushed it aside and grabbed a toolbox and ran back. She has got to save Lexa.

 

_“What? What going on? Anya?” Luna asks as she looks around searching for her friends in through the smoke but to no avail. She then turns around as she feels someone grab her by the shoulder. She screams out. Her body felt motionless and light before she feels normal again._

 

Lexa coughs back up the water that Anya gave to drink. Anya curses and patted her back. There was an audible gulp from Lexa and she slumps back.

“Finally.” she sighs out as Lexa successfully swallows down the pills. Luna rushes back out and places the toolbox on the counter and opens it. Lexa coughs again but much more harshly and dribbles of blood came out. Luna curses as she carefully removes the makeshift bandages wrapped around Lexa in the car and examine it. There is not as much blood coming out but it is still flowing but she must work fast. The heavy smell of iron fills the air as Luna grabs a bottle of Brandy and uncapped it.

“This will hurt a bit.” and she pours a gentle amount on Lexa’s wound. Her screams resonated across the bar as Anya quickly grabs Lexa’s shoulders when she lurched up.

 

_“Why am I back here? What's going on?” Luna mumbles to herself. She was back to the entrance through the kitchen where the car was parked._

_“Depending on how this works out, you'll get the gist.” says a low feminine voice. Luna quickly turns around with her hands ready to fight. “It's you again.” she says as a hooded figure chuckled at her a few feet away from her. “Relax, I'm not who you think I am.” she cooly responded. Luna glares at the laidback woman. “How would I know?” she shot back as she slowly backs away. “If you think that you can get through that gate then you have a problem.” as she points behind Luna at the fence blocking her way out._

 

Luna grabs a clean cotton cloth and wipe down on the wound as gently as possible.Anya quietly holds down Lexa preventing her from thrashing out in pain, watches Luna take out the biggest needle she has ever seen. Luna takes out a cloth and carefully hands it to her.

“I want Lexa to bite down on this okay? She will also be moving around alot so hold her still.” Anya takes the cloth from her with a questioning gaze. “How do you know so much about this?” she asks.

Luna just turns back to the still bleeding abdomen, “Let's just focus Lexa alright?” she said.

Anya nodded and went back to the situation at hand. “At the count to three, I want you to hold down Lexa as still as you can. One…” Luna starts.

“Two…” Anya got Lexa to bite down the cloth.

“...Three!” Lexa’s screams are muffled by the cotton stuffed in her mouth. Anya grunted as she strains to hold her down as Luna pushes the needle into her flesh, patching up as best she can.

 

_“What are you trying to tell me?” Luna asks her now a bit relaxed but still on guard. “Your friend - ,” the stranger starts. “ - you know, the one with the glasses?” she asks Luna and she nodded back._

_“Now normally I would have followed protocol and knock you out but that would have been too easy.” she says as she paces around with her gaze still locked onto Luna._

_“_ **_I would even have to talk like this._ ** _” a chilling distorted voice says in place of the stranger. Leaving goosebumps on Luna’s skin._

_The stranger then stops. “Not fun right?” she asked then chuckles at Luna who then is getting pissed. “Stop dragging this out. If you had something to tell me then spit it.” she states._

_She then laughs at her, irking her even more. “Man I'm sorry, I'll continue.” And comically clears her throat. “Your friend seems to be an very interesting figure to some people.” she says with a fake British accent. Luna didn't think this person was being serious. Until her voice lowers with a wicked smile._

_“I wonder what your face would look like if they knew about you.”_

_Her heart stops._

 

Lexa stopped screaming as tears flowed down her cheek. The pain was burning against her, unlike how the bullet flew through quickly. This was a slow, everlasting, agony.

“Hang on Lexa. We’ll get you through this.” Luna says as she threads through her flesh again. She can only painfully nod back at her as her body lurches up against Anya’s hold as another splash of alcohol sterilize the bloody mess.

This went on for an hour until, Lexa finally, passed out.

 

-

 

_“Now this is just a warning to you. You have a job right?” the stranger asks as the fuming bartender glares on at the smiling figure. “You.Have. No. Right. To say any of these things.” she growls out._

_“Hey, I'm not judging. I'm just saying be careful. They can't know.”_

_“I know that, but it doesn't make a difference.”_

_“Maybe, but it already did.” the stranger states. Luna’s heart clench in anger._

_The sound of bullets popping in the building caught her attention._

_“Welp, I have to go now. Again, careful. You are very vulnerable now. And also you friend might need some help getting out. Maybe out the front.” she states as Luna gasps in realization. “Oh no.” as she quickly ran back inside the hall to the dining room to see a bruised Anya standing in the middle of scattered tables and chairs. Most destroyed._

_“Anya!” screamed out Luna as she ran up to her with a hug. She can feel her hug her back even if her body hurts a lot until they pull apart._

_“We need to get Lexa.” And she pulls her along behind her and help Anya over the wire fence. They reach Luna’s car as she starts the ignition and drives off._

_“How did you find me?” Anya asks but Luna just shrugs. “Intuition.” she says simply. She drives up near the front of the gala where there is a big window. When she looked over, the building bursts put in flames as she watches Lexa jump out with someone in her arms and fly through the air._

 

Anya was watching Luna at the sink scrubbing off the blood from her hands. She had a worried look on her face as she wipes her hands clean. Anya hasn't clean her own hands for she has brought Lexa to the guest room upstairs where she has been sleeping peacefully breathing slowly with a fresh bandage around her stomach.

She went up next to her and turned on the faucet letting the cool water run through the blood and down the drain. Luna turns to get a towel and wets it. The counter is still covered in blood and she starts to wipe it down. Anya is done cleaning her hands as she takes a chair and sat watching Luna clean the bar. There was a heavy silence between them as they continue on their activities until Luna suddenly stops.

“I'm sorry.” suddenly says Luna and Anya looks at her quizzically. “I'm sorry that I dragged you guys in to-,” Luna pauses as she motions at the bloody table.

“This.” she finally states. Her voice wavers as her shoulders shakes.

“I'm sorry.” she quietly whispers and she continues to wipe the table. She was furiously scrubbing at the counter and Anya got up to pull at Luna’s arm to stop scrubbing the table. Luna pulls away. Anya firmly grips at her arm.

“Stop.” she states but Luna just shrugs her hand off and continues to clean the counter.

Anya tries again grabbing her hand with the now bloody cloth, “Stop Luna.” And pulls her hand up but Luna forcefully tries to push her away.

“It's okay.” Anya softly says as she tries to stop her from cleaning. Luna spins around to her, “No, it is not!” Luna shouts back. “You got beat up because of me and Lexa,” Luna’s gulps down her tears, “she almost _died_.” Anya didn't say anything then, only a stony face and clenched fists. She grabbed the bloody cloth from Luna and drops it in the sink. She envelopes her in a tight hug, “It's okay.” she mumbles into her hair. Luna’s heart wavers and she wrapped her arms around Anya and buries her face as tears pickles down her face.

 

Anya’s shirt is now stained with tears as she holds Luna crying, apologizing for getting them in this state.

“I'm so sorry. I should have never venture on. I was so stupid.” And Luna blubbers on her apologies to Anya as she coos at Luna to relax and that it wasn't her fault. They rock back and forth for a while just holding onto each other while the only noise is Luna’s quiet sobs.

 

-

 

A phone rang, interrupting the sensitive moment between Luna and Anya. They broke apart and Luna did a small sniffle and gave a small smile before leaving to grab her phone.

“Hello?” she answered wiping the last tear that slide down her cheek. “Mrs. Woods? Yeah Lexa’s with me.” she turns back the Anya for a quick glance to see her staring back. “Yeah, Lexa is sleeping.” Anya walks up behind her.

“Okay, I'll watch over her. No problem Mrs. Woods. I'll tell her. Good night.” And with a press of a button the call ended. Luna blushes at Anya who is now standing behind her with a small smile. “It was Lexa’s mom. She call to see if she was alright.” Luna says to Anya. She nodded and watches Luna start to go clean the mess again.

“Can I stay?” she blurted out randomly and Luna looks at her. It is now Anya’s turn to blushes as she shifts around from side to side before blabbering nervously trying to recover from the weird question.

“I mean I thought I would like to help out to clean something and I feel bad just leaving so,” she sheepishly looks at Luna. “Can I stay?” she asks again. Luna just looked at Anya, leaving her to kind of cringe at her actions before give her a really warm grin. “Come on,” she chuckled out. “This table can't be cleaned by itself.” she smirked as she watches Anya let out a small sigh of relief before trotting over and clean the counter.

 

-

 

Lexa grunted as light hit her eyes waking her from her sleep.

_Ugh, five more minutes._

She goes to move away from the sunlight but only hiss from the pain shooting at her stomach. She moves to clench at her abdomen only feel more pain and collapses back on the bed.

Memories from yesterday night flood in as she noticed herself dressed in only a tank top with shorts and her necklace still around her neck. There is a big bandage wrapped around her waist and a bloody cover to her side.

“Damn, so it did happen.” she tries to get up to look at it more closely but only pain shoots through her and she lays back down. The lady who shot her really has good aim she swears as she tries to sit up again. She successfully do so but now she has to go get dressed with this intolerant pain. “Man, this bandage is getting uncomfortable. Not a great idea to unwrap it but I can't be too sure.” she grumbly says as she lazily got up, still not quite awake as she walks towards the door.

This was a guest room she was in as she quietly opens the door and walk to the bathroom. She has been upstairs of Luna’s place a couple of times so she kinda remembers where it is located.

 

She walked in and she looks at herself in the mirror. The war paint was still on her face but only smudged a little with some dried blood and so is her hair. It is still in her normal braids but now loose and tangled into a mess. Her skin is sort of pale and under her eyes are slight dark bags from the stress and pain. She looks like she was runned over in a battlefield.

She pressed at the bandages around her poking it to see if it was alright. She feels that she might have to take the bandage of and replace it with another one.

She unwrapped the bandage and examine it more closely to see that stitches front and back to her side was able to close the bullet hole. There doesn't seem to be any infection and it still hurts so Lexa decided to try and clean it up.She grabs on a towel and went to run it under the faucet and moves to carefully pat on it to lessen the pain.

Clearly it did not work as the wounds still tender causing Lexa to suddenly flinch and drop the towel. She curses under her breath with her eyes closed in pain trying to get over it. The pain slowly fades away as she opens her eyes to see if she had aggravated the bullet wound and _Oh My God_ the towel she dropped is floating in the air.

 

It is in front of her, dangling in her face floating in the fucking air and it triggered her so bad she screamed out in shock and stumbled back landing on her back. Because she had a bullet shoot through her side the pain stung and she held onto it hunched over groaning.

Flame shoot out around her as if protecting herself as the necklace around her pulse in the same rhythm like her heart.

Footsteps were heard moving towards the bathroom voices calls out to her as she shifts up and wound as the pain fades.

The door opens revealing Anya slightly worried about what is going on in there.

 

“What’s going on - Holy Shit!” she shouts as she jumps back when she saw a towel floating in the air. Later, another pair of footsteps came up to the bathroom revealing Luna curious about what is happening that makes everyone scream in the morning.

“Hey Anya what did you see - Oh. My. God. What is _that_?” and she points at the towel floating in the air.

Lexa struggles to pull herself up as she watches her friends gawk at the abnormal sight instead of helping her. “Uh, guys. Help me up.” she says and they snap back into reality. “Alright I got you.” Anya says as she goes to help her out but only to stop as she curiously places her hand against the air.

“Ok, I don't think I can get through this thing.” And she tries to push against the invisible wall. Lexa then realizes that the flames had created a barrier around her and only she can get it down, but how?

 

“Lexa I need you to calm yourself, you're too tense. If you relax, maybe this would release.” suggests Anya. Lexa nodded in agreement, shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She can slowly feel herself relax as she took another deep breath and slowly the walls put up is being taken back into herself. She can hear the towel drop to the ground and footsteps coming closer and she sees Anya pull her up.

 

“What are you doing here up? You shouldn't be walking around with that wound.” Luna says as she checks on the stitches. “The bandage was kinda making me uncomfortable so I decided to go and switch for a new one.” Lexa states. “Then how do you explain the whole floating towel and invisible shield?” Anya lazily asks.

“It was an accident, I was trying to clean off the blood but I dropped the towel and it just stayed in the air.” Lexa explained.

Anya gave her an amused look. “So you dropped to the floor?” she asks and Lexa blushes embarrassed by her actions and went to defend herself. “I was surprised okay?”

 

Luna told Lexa to pull up her tank top to see the injury for a second and poked around. “Does this hurt?” asked Luna as she presses down on her abdomen. “No.” replied Lexa as she presses down on it again and ask the same question. “Does it hurt now?” she asks and she shakes her head. “Not really.” And she pulls back down her tank top. Luna pondered over how she healed so quickly.

 

“This is impossible, you just got shot yesterday but the hole inside you mostly healed back.” she says. “Clearly she has superpowers that healed her wound. If not what else?” said Anya. Luna sighed and shook her head still mulling over this situation.

“I guess it kinda make sense.” said Luna and she walks over to her room. “I'll wrap it up just in case it doesn't completely heal over.” And disappears to rummage for more bandages. Anya leaned over to Lexa and mumbled to her, “After that, fix yourself up. You look like you came out of the grave.” And she walks towards the stairs and down to the first floor leaving Lexa in the hall embarrassed that she is still wearing only a tank top and shorts, with her bloody war mask still painted on her face.

 

Lexa got patched up by Luna as she walked downstairs in some fresh clothes and cleaned hair. She wiped off all the paint from her face and all the blood splashed onto it. She walked down to see Anya sipping on a cup of coffee and Luna setting up the bar. The bar T.V. was on an it was on the news channel.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?”

“Not much, just that the news is all over last night's event.” Anya replied to Lexa as she points to the T.V.

 

_“Yesterday night, the Road Gala has been infiltrated and caught on fire while the guests have been inside for the grand announcement of the newly established fundraiser for the homeless. Thankfully only some sustained minor burns and small injuries.”_

 

Anya huffed a little and took a sip of her coffee.

“They made it seem like this wasn't as bad as it really was.” snarked Anya as the newscaster continued on talking in the background.

“I mean they basically were buzzing over the sight last night they should have made this more accurate if they have the evidence.” continued Anya.

 _“The police was able to identify the people who infiltrated the ballroom and held some in hostage.”_ the T.V. continued on as Lexa pulls out a seat to sit next to Anya.

“You hungry? I got hash browns.” asked Luna and Lexa accepted. She munches on her hash browns as she continues to watch the news.

“You sure you feel okay? I mean a bullet went through you.” asked Luna but Lexa just smiles at her reassuringly. “I'm fine. Although I should have said this this morning but, thanks for saving my life.” Luna smiles as she just smiles teasingly. “Well I can't let you die, your parents would kill me.” And they laugh at the joke before Luna’s face turns serious and Anya watching them curiously.

“But still, I would never let you die.” she states and Lexa just looks back with the same serious face. “Thank you.”

Luna just waves her off. “Don't worry about it.” And Anya chuckles at Luna who just gives her a teasing glare and went back to sort out the glasses. Lexa resumes to eating her breakfast when the newscaster mentioned her in the event.

 

“ _A mysterious person has escaped the building holding onto one of the victims and carrying her to safety.”_

Anya points to her when she was mentioned. “Hey look, you're on TV.” she jokingly says.

Lexa rolls her eyes at Anya smiling at her joke as she watch a video being played of her talking to Clarke after she jumped out of the window.

 

_“As you can see from an helicopter view, the heroine jumped out from a second floor room window with the girl and landed safely.”_

The newscaster says as they played the scene again on the tv.

 

“I got shot afterwards.” Lexa chided in as she continues watching.

_“But after a few moments, the hero vanished in high speed away from the building.”_

The three girls tensed in shock from this revelation as the tape plays again from the time when Lexa was supposed to be shot. It only showed her turning away one moment and dashes out of view in another.

 

“What the hell?” whispers Lexa as the scene rewind in her brain and played again so then she can process what happened.

Anya had set her cup of coffee down as she also contemplate about the video. She looks over to Luna who had the same expression as her’s which is being completely clueless and confused.

 

 _“We tried to interview with the NYPD on this matter but they have - wait, what's that?”_ the newscaster paused as they listen in on the intercom. They resumed back.

_“Breaking news. There is a small sighting of the Grangos located near Central Park, up in East Ford Avenue - ,”_

Anya straightened up, “That's close to here.” spoke Anya. Lexa’s necklace pulsated again and this time more strongly. She got up and head out the door. “Wait! Where are you going?” asked Luna.

She turned back, “I'm gonna check it out!” And quickly left out on the streets. The fire is fueling her guts to run over there as fast as she can. She past a sign saying ‘wet paint’ for it is a wall covered in black paint. She decided to dip her hands onto it closed her eyes and painted her face. She dragged three dark streaks down her cheeks, just as she had it before and ventured on. She took a turn to an alleyway, her necklace flares out in a green and red flame enveloping her body as her mind switched gear and she jumped.

 

Her body soar in the air and she lands on top of the building and continued running. She didn't know where these instincts come in, nor how she jumped up that high so naturally but she only knows, that she must get there.

She saw a sign that says ‘East Ford Avenue’ and jumped to the next building . She quickly spotted the group of Grangos, seeming they are occupied by something. She sneaked on top to observe what they are doing and find a familiar blonde-

 

_Clarke!_

She was standing in front of a young male with floppy black hair as he scrambled back and ran without looking behind. She didn't know who he was, but he was a damn cowered when he did. Clarke is just all alone, she is being backed up with no place to run but she was standing her ground.

“What do you want?” Lexa hears her ask. One of the Grangos made a slimy remark on what he was about to do with her body but gets shushed by the others. The flames are now pulsing against her just itching to be let out but the timing is not right.

 

“Just tell us who that person is and we won't do anything.” said one threatening.

“I don't know who you are talking about!” responded Clarke.

“Bullshit! You were there at the Gala and that person ruined our plan! So tell us or I'll shoot you!” he threaten again with a gun pointed at Clarke. Lexa is still waiting for the right moment.

_Come on._

“I don't know!”

He snarled, “Then you are of no use to me.” and he shot at her.

The bullet is suspended in the air with Lexa on the ground with her hand up.

“Heda?” Clarke looks up in awe. She turns and smiles at her. Her gaze turns back at the thugs as she crushes the bullet and let loose a war cry.


	9. Author's Note

Ok, so this is not a chapter but I want to tell you guys something. So I was writing the next chapter and so far I'm stuck. Because when I was writing, the story got a bit weird and kinda made no sense. So for inspiration I reread the chapters I have put up so far.  
Now when I reread the chapters I feel like the plot I set up was not that great.  
So here's what's gonna happen. Starting from Chapter 3 there is going to be changes from here on out.  
Some will be small tweaks here and there and some will be something entirely new and different. I hope you guys understand and I don't know when the changes will catch up to where we are right now but when it does, this note will cease to exist.  
So as of now I will be reposting the chapters. Thank you.


End file.
